


Raised in Love

by tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: Chanyeol is a hard man to love. Baekhyun loves him too hard, nonetheless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed. If you do not like ABO dynamics, please do not read. 
> 
> Chanyeol is frustrating (kinda). 
> 
> A birthday fic for Chanyeol (2016).

 

**Raised**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Park Chanyeol hated to be dictated. He wanted to be always in control. Some would probably consider him a control freak, but it was what made him into who he is today: powerful, dominating, and influential. This was why he had that seemingly permanent scowl on his face while tapping his fingers dangerously on his desk. He eyed his employees one by one and he could actually smell the scent that they are currently emitting: fear and shame.

 

As an alpha, Park Chanyeol had always been domineering. He has that aura that made anyone bow down to him. And he knew how to use that aura to his advantage.

 

“You’re telling me that the wedding and the maintenance fall on the same week?” Chanyeol hummed dangerously.

 

“Sir,” a beta employee gulped, “There has been an information silo. The maintenance and repair department scheduled the monthly maintenance on the same week as the wedding. The department based the scheduling on the calendar that was not updated by the wedding planning team.”

 

As a hotel tycoon, Chanyeol knew that a big blunder could have a negative impact on their hotel’s image. Their hotel was one of the bests. It had been featured in different magazines and had achieved recognition worldwide. The hotel has chains all over the world. Currently, the hotel was at the five-star rating. However, feature magazines were convinced that the rating should be higher. Chanyeol chose to stick with the five-star rating system (like all of the hotels do). Chanyeol didn’t want to smudge their almost perfect image.

 

“So,” the alpha continued tapping his fingers on his desk, “It’s the fault of the wedding planning team?”

 

“Errr,” one alpha employee answered, “The wedding planning team is headed by a new employee, Sir. This must be the reason why there has been information silos. The new team leader still might not have adapted with our company system and business process.”

 

“Move the maintenance schedule,” Chanyeol decided.

 

“But, sir, we cannot re-schedule the maintenance. The maintenance is already fully set. With a fixed budget, we cannot afford to move it. Plus, the hotel is already fully booked until February next year. Next week is the only feasible time for maintenance”

 

Chanyeol groaned. Moving the maintenance schedule would cost him a lot. Plus, it was almost Christmas season, thus the hotel is fully booked. Re-scheduling maintenance would cost him more than moving the wedding date.

 

“Call in the wedding planning team leader,” Chanyeol sighed, “And proceed with the maintenance next week.”

 

A series of sighs and the scent of relief filled the room. As the maintenance management team left his office, Chanyeol leaned back to his seat and sighed. The new wedding planning team leader was hired by his trusted friend, Kim Jongdae, who was the head of the HR department. The relatively new employee was hired four months ago, but Chanyeol still hadn’t met the said employee.

 

Craning his neck, Chanyeol could feel exhaustion and stress taking over. It was a situation that he was not in control – it was something that irked him. Having the highest position in a company only meant one thing: cleaning up the mess of the people under his administration. With the hotel’s image on the line, Chanyeol needed to make a decision quickly.

 

A series of good and bad decisions put him into his current pedestal. He knew how valuable each decision he made was.

 

A few knocks interrupted his train of thought.

 

“Come in,” his deep voice reverberated across the spacious room.

 

The door was gently opened. A small figure entered. Basing from his scent, it was an omega. The boy had soft, silky brown hair. His eyes, casted downwards, were almost too innocent, giving him a puppy look, almost enticing him to get up and enclose the smaller into his embrace. His button nose was small and, goddamn, those thin, soft lips were to die for. A mole rested on top of the smaller’s thin lips, enticing the alpha to come closer.

 

But what knocked Chanyeol off his seat was the scent wafting towards him. 

 

It was a mixture cottony and vanilla scent. It was sweet and delightful. It was a saccharine scent that almost made Chanyeol lose control.

 

And Park Chanyeol never loses control. He hated not being in control.

 

Once the smaller raised his head to look at the boss, the omega’s eyes doubled in recognition as his irises turned into a dusty golden color.

 

It was beautiful. _He_ is beautiful.

 

_“Alpha.”_

 

The small boy murmured. If not for Chanyeol’s superior hearing skills, he would not be able to hear that one word.

 

It was a trigger. Chanyeol deeply growled, beckoning the omega to take a step closer. The alpha could feel control slipping out of his fingers. In all his submissive glory, the omega took small steps towards the alpha. Chanyeol eyed the smaller. The omega, _his_ omega, was a petite boy. The boy, as Chanyeol estimated, didn’t even reach his shoulder. He looked so frail and soft that Chanyeol had the urged to cage the boy inside his arms and never let the world see such perfection.

 

Chanyeol clenched his fists at the thought. He was slowly being consumed by his animalistic side.

 

He could feel the tingles running through his body. The alpha in him was shouting for the need to mate, to dominate, to lose control. The omega’s scent and eyes were not helping. The mole on the omega’s upper lip was taunting him – teasing him, pulling him in, eventually consuming him. What would it fell like to run his fingers across the delicate face? The thought only made him groan.

 

Chanyeol could feel the soft tugging at his core. Telling him something that he didn’t want to admit. He was devoured by that feeling as he saw the omega slowly walking towards him. The soft bragging of his heart was telling him to mark – to possess. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. He just didn’t want that omega. He yearned for him.

 

Once the omega was a few steps away from him, Chanyeol stood up, grabbed the smaller’s waist to pull the petite figure into his arms. The alpha quickly latched his nose into the dip between the omega’s neck and shoulder – taking in the omega’s scent and memorizing it in his mind.

 

The scent was curious, confused… but the emotions that prevailed were awe and astonishment.

 

Chanyeol started to lap the smooth expanse of the omega’s neck and shoulder with his tongue, slowly preparing the smaller to his marking. The smaller, in return, just bared his neck to his alpha. Chanyeol groaned at the action.

 

Baring meant only one thing: consent. The omega was willing to be marked.

 

“Alpha,” the omega whimpered when Chanyeol gently bit the supple skin of his neck.

 

With this, Chanyeol lost control and made his mark.

 

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun could not believe it. He was marked… marked by his boss, nonetheless. As soon as the alpha bit his skin, he felt warmth spreading through his body. The scent from the alpha was overbearing, overpowering his rational thoughts. Baekhyun submitted himself to oblivion.

 

After the marking, Baekhyun lost consciousness.

 

He woke up alone in his apartment bedroom. The alpha was nowhere in sight. The thought brought a pinch to his heart. How he got back to his apartment, he had no idea. He glanced at his digital clock and was shocked to find out that he has been out for almost twenty-four hours. His latest memory was about the office marking incident which happened on a Friday afternoon. It was already a Saturday afternoon.

 

Slowly, Baekhyun stood up and went to the bathroom to check on his mark. He stood in front of the mirror and turned his head to the left. Below his right ear was the alpha’s mark. It was a black bird… a phoenix perhaps? Baekhyun heard rumors about the mark of the Parks: the phoenix. In the old days, it was not just a sign of ownership – it was also a status symbol. Everyone who held that mark was celebrated. The Parks were an old, powerful family, after all. He sighed as he ran his fingers through the coveted mark.

 

It was official. He was now a taken omega although not yet fully mated.

 

Baekhyun could actually smell the alpha’s scent all over him. He could not help but smile at the thought. The scent was overwhelming at first. He was not used to the new scent. His boss’s scent was indescribable. It was different, yet not uninvited.

 

The little omega decided to head to his kitchen when he heard his stomach growling. Maybe, with just a little hope, Baekhyun would be welcomed by his alpha. It was the perfect picture: his alpha serving him food in his tiny apartment. Baekhyun had always dreamt about it – about having the perfect mate.

 

He was just newly marked. It was the first step in establishing a relationship with your mate. No alpha would leave a just-marked omega. The time after the marking has been done is crucial in establishing the bond between the alpha and the omega. Although still not fully mated, the two’s bond was slowly developing. Baekhyun never heard of an alpha leaving his omega after the marking.

 

Baekhyun gulped as he trudged his way towards his kitchen. The lack of domineering scent was frightening. His apartment was not big. It was small, thus it was easy for Baekhyun to smell people inside his humble abode. No one. Baekhyun was sure there was no one inside his apartment except for him. With this thought, the omega felt his heartstrings tugging painfully.

 

Baekhyun opened the door to his kitchen and dining room and found it empty. He walked towards his living room and found it devoid of the presence of his tall alpha.

 

He smiled bitterly.

 

Baekhyun tried to look for a note or something that the alpha left that would assure the omega of his location, but found nothing. His apartment was as clean as it should be. Baekhyun chuckled to himself dryly. 

 

Maybe, the alpha was too busy. He was, after all, the head of a huge company. Of course, the alpha would not have the time to spare waiting for an omega to wake up. Maybe, the alpha went back to their office to finish his work. God knows how busy the tall alpha was. He was always walking in and out of their building whenever Baekhyun sees him.

 

Baekhyun knew that it was an unbelievable excuse.

 

It was a Saturday. Who goes to work on weekends?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun still gave the alpha the benefit of the doubt. The omega, although he hated to admit it, was waiting for the alpha to come over his apartment over the weekend to talk about their relationship, but the tall alpha never came.

 

The omega didn’t know what to do when Monday came. Should he visit his alpha in his office? What if the alpha was too busy? With one of the best office outfits he owned, Baekhyun walked inside their company. Shyly, he tried to hide his mark with his locks. Everyone knew that the Park’s symbol was a phoenix. How would the whole company react when their elusive boss has marked a lowly employee? With his head casted low, Baekhyun walked quickly towards the planning department.

 

As soon as he entered their area, Baekhyun could feel the eyes of his colleagues on him.

 

“Hello, Baekhyun,” a team member, Luhan, greeted the omega who sat in his desk, “You smell different today.”

 

Although he was the team leader, Baekhyun preferred to be called by his name. _Sir_ and _Mr. Byun_ sounded stiffy. Even though he was relatively new to the team, the team members liked him a lot. He was fun, but he knew how to be serious when it was called for.

 

“Do I?” Baekhyun hummed nonchalantly, still trying to hide his mark, “Must be because of the subway. The trains were fully packed. The scents of alphas, betas, and omegas were mixing in.”

 

Chanyeol’s scent would be deeply embedded in him, it was the mark’s doing. A mark, for one, shows a person’s relationship status. A marked person was taken. Alphas would back off if they smell an alpha scent on an omega. Somehow, the mark serves as a protection.

 

When he was still a child, Baekhyun had marveled at how perfect it was: having a pre-destined mate. It was always the perfect match: a person created for another. It was destiny. It was something out of their control. It was magical. It was something that came straight out of the fairytale books his mother had read to him when he was just a boy.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Kyungsoo, another team member, interjected, “We still need to find solution to our problem… or else Mr. Park would kill us.”

 

Baekhyun sighed. He had almost forgotten their problem. Apparently, the calendar in which they input the wedding schedule was not updated. There had been an information silo because the system they were using was not updated. The maintenance department had scheduled the maintenance on the same week as the wedding that they were planning.

 

“Let’s just move the venue,” Luhan sighed, “And offer more complementary services to the couple as compensation… say, a free accommodation in our branch in Hawaii?”

 

“That’s what I’m thinking,” Baekhyun admitted.

  
“Oh, yeah, what happened when Mr. Park asked for you last Friday?” Kyungsoo asked, “You never came back here.”

 

Baekhyun blushed at the question. Will he say something about the marking? Kyungsoo and Luhan had been his trusted friends ever since he started working in their company. Will the two even believe him that Mr. Park had marked him? Baekhyun shook his head. No. He cannot bring himself to tell the two what happened. Would they look at him with pity? Or will they look at him incredulously?

 

“Nothing happened.” Baekhyun said nonchalantly as he fixed desk. Papers were from Friday were still piled up. Two of his pens were still uncapped. His desk was still the disorganized mess that he must had left when he gave in to oblivion.

 

“Really? Kyungsoo asked, “Was he fuming?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. The omega wished that the two would stop asking about what happened last Friday. Even he, himself, didn’t understand what happened. He was marked, yet left alone by his alpha. Nothing made sense. The alpha didn’t even try to contact him.

 

Everything feels like a dream, but his mark says otherwise.

 

Can he even call their boss _his_ alpha?

 

Baekhyun’s musings were disturbed with a clearing of throat. The omega quickly raised his head and found their boss’s secretary standing through the door.

 

“Mr. Park wants to talk to the team about the wedding date problem.”

 

Baekhyun gulped as he could feel the bile rising up. The omega composed himself, letting his professional side take over. He stood up together with Kyungsoo and Luhan, and the three went to the boss’s office together with the secretary. As they walked closer to the office, Baekhyun composed and reminded himself he needed to be professional. Although his mind was swarmed with questions, the omega knew how to draw the line between professional and personal agendas.

 

The secretary knocked on the door.

 

_“Come in.”_

 

With just the alpha’s deep resonating voice, Baekhyun could feel the loud beating of his heart. He took a deep breath and tried to hide his scent. His boss would surely smell anxiety on him. 

 

As they entered the room, Baekhyun was welcomed with the alpha who was sitting down on his swivel chair, tapping his pen onto the wooden desk. The secretary led the three to the couch on the right side of the room while Chanyeol stood up and followed them. Once everyone was settled down, Chanyeol started to talk.

 

Baekhyun was looking intently at the alpha, but the latter was avoiding his gaze. Baekhyun gulped at the realization. Kyungsoo, Luhan, and he were seated on the long couch while Chanyeol was in front of them sitting alone on a single couch.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the schedule conflict,” Chanyeol sternly started, “Now, we need to think of a solution to this mess. We cannot move the maintenance date. We need to adjust the wedding.”

 

“The wedding is already set,” Baekhyun courageously stated, “Everything is already paid… from the caterers to the flower arranging. Do you think we can change the date of the wedding?”

 

“We need solutions. Do you have ideas on how to solve the problem?” Chanyeol said, totally ignoring Baekhyun’s question.

 

The omega sighed and kept his mouth shut. He could feel his tears forming. A newly marked omega needs the constant attention of his alpha. It was how the bond is formed. The mark triggers this need. With what his boss was doing, Baekhyun felt a pinch of hurt straight to his heart. Not even a gaze was thrown his way. The omega could feel the burn of the mark on his skin. It was throbbing, sensing that the owner of the mark was nearby. Yet, Baekhyun did nothing but control himself.

 

Looking down on his lap, Baekhyun bit his lips to divert his attention from the pain. Because of this, he didn’t notice the flicker of concern passing through Chanyeol’s eyes as the taller smelled his scent.

 

“Are you okay, Baekhyun?” Luhan, who was seated beside him, whispered, “I can smell sadness from you.”

 

Baekhyun looked at his colleague and gave him an assuring albeit forced smile.

 

“Rather than moving the date, we thought of moving the venue itself,” Baekhyun said as he composed himself and masked his scent.

 

“Plus add complementary services for the wedding,” Luhan stated.

 

Chanyeol just kept his eyes on Luhan’s direction although his dark eyes were unfocused. His black hair was kept neat, forming a comma figure near his forehead. His forehead was scrunched up, a sign that he was deeply thinking. On his right hand was his favorite Rolex watch. The alpha’s eyes were bagged, a sign that he must have not have enough sleep. His tie was a little bit lose, but overall, the boss was wearing his typically, impeccably perfect suit.

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh as he averted his gaze from the alpha.

 

“It’s all my fault.”

 

Baekhyun stated. Luhan and Kyungsoo whipped their head at the team leader. Chanyeol, who haven’t thrown him even a glance, finally rests his eyes on the omega.

 

“I… I’m willing to take responsibility,” Baekhyun firmly said, “I could step down and quit from my posi—“

 

“No.”

 

Chanyeol’s voice reverberated in the room like thunder: loud, powerful, and firm. The three employees could automatically the smell that the alpha was emitting. The smell was something akin to possessiveness and vehemence.

 

“Mr. Lu and Mr. Do,” the boss continued, “I like the solution that the team has come up. I’ll ask for suggestions about the complementary services you were talking about. I want to talk to your team leader alone.”

 

Everyone could hear the emphasis on the last word. Kyungsoo and Luhan just nodded and walked out of the room quietly. Luhan, who was seated next to Baekhyun, patted the omega’s shoulder, assuring the omega of something that he was not sure of. Luhan knew that there was tension between their boss and their team leader, but he was not sure what it was all about.

 

Baekhyun, at that moment, wanted to whimper. He did not know how to face his alpha. He was craving for the alpha’s attention, now that he has the taller’s full attention, he wanted to just disappear. It was ironic. He was pathetic.

 

A pregnant silence ensued. Chanyeol was just intently looking at him making Baekhyun feel like he was bare. Nervousness was creeping into his system. With this, the omega tried masking his scent once again. He didn’t want to let the alpha knew what the latter’s presence’s effect on him.

 

“I hate it when you do that.”

 

Baekhyun raised his eyes and looked at the alpha, “I’m sorry, sir, but what are you referring to—“

 

“I hate it when you mask your scent.”

 

The omega gulped. A marked omega masking his scent meant that he did not trust his alpha enough to let him know what and how he felt. Being able to smell the scent emitted by a marked pair is helpful in building trust in their relationship. Scents are also a way for omegas to make their feelings known to their alphas – they serve as a communication device.

 

Another bout of silence ensued. Baekhyun did not know what to do or how to act. It was suffocating – not being able to know what to do. Baekhyun waited for the alpha to say something – to do something. But it seemed like the alpha just intended to intently stare at the omega.

 

“Sir, if this is all, I need to go back to my post.”

 

Baekhyun stood up and bowed his head at the alpha, letting strands of his hair cascade through his nape, revealing the phoenix mark just beneath his right ear.

 

Before he even knew it, the omega heard a growl. His arm was suddenly pulled and he found himself drapedover his alpha. Baekhyun was pulled down to sit on the lap of his boss, straddling him: his thighs on Chanyeol’s both sides while his hands were placed on the taller’s firm chest.

 

“Stay.”

 

Chanyeol asked softly. The alpha latched his head on Baekyun’s neck, inhaling the omega’s cottony scent. The taller’s head travelled upwards until he reached the mark just behind Baekhyun’s right ear. Chanyeol stopped at the area and, again, started to inhale the scent. Baekhyun shuddered.

 

“Stop,” Baekhyun whispered.

 

Chanyeol did. The omega was supposed to get up from their uncompromising position when the alpha quickly wound his arms around the smaller’s waist to stop him from standing up.

 

“Please let go of me, sir.”

 

The taller sighed, “I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun stopped at that.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone in your apartment and for not trying to contact you through the weekend when the alpha in me marked you.”

 

The omega was waiting for the “but”. He was bracing himself for what was about to come.

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol started, “This thing… this is not me.”

 

Baekhyun wanted to break down. It was the first time his alpha said his name. The way his name rolled off the alpha’s tongue was soothing and yet there was a nagging feeling that he needed to brace himself for what was about to come. And so, Baekhyun started to build his wall.

 

“The alpha in me took control,” Chanyeol continued, “I lost control… and the alpha in me wants to take responsibility.”

 

The omega chuckled dryly. _Responsibility._ He was reduced to a mere responsibility. Or maybe, what the alpha really meant was a _burden._ The boss, to probably save him from more pain and embarrassment, subtly interchanged the two words. Baekhyun could feel that the taller saw him as a burden rather than a responsibility.

 

Taking in a mate is a huge responsibility. It meant sharing your whole life with another person.

 

“So what are you telling me?” Baekhyun challenged the alpha.

 

“I don’t want this… this thing between us.”

 

A scent of hurt wafted through the room. The scent was suffocating. The alpha’s throat constricted. Chanyeol could feel his heart beating faster, needing to turn the scent into something different… anything, but that scent. A hint of worry passed by Chanyeol’s eyes. The alpha was about to hug the smaller to his chest to comfort the latter but retracted his hand immediately.

 

He was, again, losing control. It was the alpha in him that wanted to wrap his arms around the omega. It was the alpha in him that screamed affinity to the omega on his lap. Definitely, it was the alpha in him that wanted to kiss the hurt mirrored in the omega’s eyes goodbye.

 

Baekhyun tried to mask his scent even though he knew that it was futile. An emotion so strong cannot be masked. The omega built enough courage and looked at the alpha.

 

“I know,” he whispered, “I got the message when you left me alone after you marked me.”

 

“Baekhyun—“

 

“I need to go now, Sir,” Baekhyun tried to smile, his throat constricting because he was controlling the tears that were about to fall, “Thank you for clearing up our relationship and setting the boundary. I’ll keep the mark a secret, don’t worry.”

 

The omega quickly stood up and walked out of the room, his eyes watering at the interaction. He turned around and let the tears finally fall.  As the sound of the door closing was heard, Baekhyun could also hear the silent, yet deadly, breaking of his heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Something in Park Chanyeol had changed.

 

The past few weeks, the elusive alpha has been seen going out with some omegas, betas, and even alphas. Park Chanyeol never did that. As far as the employees knew, their boss wanted to keep his personal relationships a secret. But now, it seemed like the alpha was breaking his own rule. For the past two weeks, they have seen Park Chanyeol enjoying dates with different people.

 

Every day, the man would go out of their building with a woman or a man attached on his arm.

 

“The boss was seen going out with this famous actor last night,” Luhan said as he scrolled down through the online gossip column, “The media is having a feast.”

 

Baekhyun kept mum and did his usual work. For the past weeks, he had only seen the alpha during meetings. Seldom, the two would pass by each other in the hallways. Whenever this happens, the alpha would not spare a glance at the omega and continue walking, avoiding the smaller’s eyes. The omega promised himself to avoid their boss – to save himself from even more heartbreak. But it was all futile when people around him kept on reminding him of his _almost_ alpha. By now, Baekhyun knew how to mask his scent of jealousy.

 

After all, even if Baekhyun and Chanyeol were not in an official relationship, the both were still bounded by the mark.

 

It was simple: Baekhyun would always gravitate towards Chanyeol.

 

But it was probably not the case for the alpha. If it was, then the taller would not be going around and dating other people. The omega had always wondered how easy it was for Chanyeol to throw away his instinct. Most alphas were territorial and possessive over their mates. His boss was obviously different. Sometimes, Baekhyun could not help but wonder about how much control Chaneyol has over his wolf.

 

Baekhyun dispelled the thought. He promised himself not to dwell on the thoughts of the alpha.

 

“Anyway, are you going to the company party tonight?” Kyungsoo asked the two, “The theme’s glitter and black.”

 

“The three of us are!” Luhan insisted, “Aren’t we?”

 

Baekhyun groaned, “I’ll pass—“

 

“Nah ah ah,” Luhan wiggled his index finger at the team leader, “You should be there, Baek. You’ve been cooped up in this hellhole of an office for the past weeks. You’ve buried yourself under a mountain of files. You deserve to party tonight! Besides, it’s weekend tomorrow! Plus, we’ve already come up with a solution about the information silo!”

 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Baekhyun bit his lip in worry while he checked his calendar, “My heat is coming up this week. I don’t want to risk it.”

 

Both colleagues of him look at him in concern. Luhan and Kyungsoo were also omegas. They knew how hard it was whenever their heat comes. An unmated omega has it worse than a mated one. With no one to ease the heat, unmated omegas are usually experiencing the most pain and discomfort.

 

“Then you have more reason to go to the party!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, “Find someone who would ease the heat in the party.”

 

Baekhyun sighed. The invitation was tempting. For the past twenty-six years of his life, he was saving his virginity for his alpha. Now that he found him and knew that _his_ alpha didn’t want him, the omega felt like it was useless to still hold on to it. _Am I ready to lose my virginity?_ Baekhyun was pure, untouched. He suffered his heats alone, holding on to his promise of giving all his firsts to his mate.

 

And, maybe, it was time to finally move on.

 

He has heard a few cases of relationships where there is no mark or bond – where the two people involved are not mates. They are rare and uncommon, and are usually looked down upon by the society because no one can break the rule of nature. These type of people are a threat to the balance of nature.  Baekhyun honestly thinks that he would fall into that category.

 

Baekhyun found himself agreeing with his colleagues. The three went to Luhan’s apartment to get ready after buying appropriate clothes for the party. Kyungsoo was knowledgeable when it comes to fashion since he was a wedding stylist. The said omega was responsible for the wedding suits and dresses, and the overall theme of the wedding. Luhan, on the other hand, was a hair and makeup stylist. He got magic on his hand. Every face that he touches becomes beautiful.

 

“Let’s start with you, Baek!” Luhan excitedly clapped his hands, “Since you need to catch an alpha to help you with your upcoming heat, you’re the main character for tonight! I’ll make sure you’d look irresistible.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled, “I’m at your mercy, Luhan.”

 

Luhan started with Baekhyun’s eyes after prepping the latter’s face with foundation. The stylist used glittery red, pink, and peach eyeshadows on the omega’s upper lid, blending the three colors into perfection. For the lower eye line, Luhan used a glittery dark blue eyeshadow to highlight the depth of Baekhyun’s eyes. His naturally long eyelashes were curled and were darkened and thickened with mascara. For the final touch, Luhan lined Baekhyun’s eyes with dark kohl, making that sexy look upon the younger’s face. For his lips, bold red lipstick was used.

 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo gasped, “You’re going to make every head turn at the party!”

 

Baekhyun blushed.

 

Finally, Luhan curled Baekhyun’s silky black hair.

 

“Do I really have to wear this?” Baekhyun unsurely asked while examining the clothes that Kyungsoo chose for him in front of Luhan’s full body mirror.

 

The black fitting long-sleeved shirt (can he even call it a shirt?) did not reach his midriff, baring his small soft, flat waist. The top was styled so that his collarbones were seen. His leather pants were incredibly tight, outlining his thick thighs and plump behind. _God forbid, I think it also outlines my dick._ On his neck was a black, glitter collar which Kyungsoo insisted was the point of his outfit.

 

Luhan whistled, “Kyungsoo is the best when it comes to fashion.”

 

“Baek, trust me,” Kyungsoo said as he turned around Baekhyun to assess the outfit, “You’re going home with an alpha tonight, I assure you. Who could resist you?!”

 

Once the three were done preparing, Baekhyun drove them off to the club where the party was happening. Showing their employee ID, they were escorted to the area where their company was. The club was huge. A part of the club was reserved by their company while the other areas are open to the public.

 

Stepping into the club, Baekhyun wanted to curl himself to a ball. He could feel eyes (alphas, betas, and omegas alike) staring at them. A group of alphas whistled at the three. Luhan blew them a kiss, making the group growl in delight. The three continued walking, following the bouncer that led them to their area. Once they’ve reached their colleagues, all eyes were on them.

 

“Oh, look what we have here,” Jongin, who was one of the directors, whistled as he approached the three.

 

“Hello, Jongin,” Baekhyun smiled at their friend.

 

“You three,” Jongin leaned in to whisper to them, “Beware of the alphas.”

 

“Alphas like you?” Kyungsoo teased.

 

“Yup!” Jongin nodded his head seriously, “Especially alphas like me.”

 

The four shared a laugh, gaining the attention of their colleagues. Jongin, who is an alpha, had always been close to the three since their line of work were closely related. The alpha offered drinks to the three when a waiter passed by their little group. The four of them looked for an empty table and found one near the bar. A few more shots and Baekhyun found himself a little buzzed.

 

Jongin and Luhan decided to hit the dancefloor, leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo alone.

 

“Three o’clock,” Kyungsoo said, “That alpha is definitely checking you out.”

 

Baekhyun looked at his right and saw a tall man sitting alone on the bar, looking intently at him. He blushed as he downed his drink, “I don’t think so.”

 

The man was handsome, Baekhyun had to give him that. He was definitely tall. He was wearing a tight fitting white dress shirt in which the top few buttons were undone. His hair was unruly and the watch on his wrist screamed wealthy. His eyes glimmered when he caught the omega’s attention.

 

“I’m never wrong with these things, my friend,” Kyungsoo chuckled, “He would soon buy you a drink, trust me. They all work the same.”

 

As Kyungsoo have said it, soon enough, a waiter came to their table and placed a drink which was bought by the alpha.

 

Baekhyun quickly looked at the alpha. The man smirked at him, showing his boyish looks, while raising his glass to him, cocking his head to the side.

 

“It’s your chance,” Kyungsoo pushed him, “Go and make him yours.”

 

Baekhyun bravely grabbed the glass and sashayed towards the alpha, unknowing of the dark, possessive eyes that followed his every move ever since he stepped into the club.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol found himself breaking his glass of whiskey with his bare hand. He didn’t notice that he had been holding his glass too tight. His whole attention was captured by that little vixen who was sashaying his way towards another alpha. Just the scene of _his_ supposed to be omega walking towards another alpha was enough to make his blood boil.

 

A waiter, who passed by, quickly cleaned his mess and gave him a new glass.

 

Baekhyun was scantily dressed, Chanyeol bitterly noticed. Most alphas threw the omega looks of hunger and desire that he wanted to kill with his bare hands everyone who looked at Baekhyun as if he were a piece of meat. From where he was seated, he could see Baekhyun’s small, bare waist. Chanyeol was sure that he could encircle the lithe waist with his two hands alone. The omega’s collarbones were also not helping. The tight leather pants highlight the smaller’s supple legs and ass, making Chanyeol groan whenever the omega walked.

 

The collar was the cherry on top. It screamed submissive. Byun Baekhyun was a walking danger.

 

“Your eyes are red,” Kim Jongdae, his friend, noticed.

 

Chanyeol calmed himself down. He could smell the alpha pheromones that he was currently emitting.

 

With hawk eyes, he never once diverted his eyes from _his_ omega.

 

Baekhyun was sitting beside that alpha… _Oh Sehun._ Chanyeol knew the said man ever since he was still a child. Their fathers were business associates. While the Parks were known as hotel tycoons, the Ohs were well known for their construction company. Sehun was two years younger than Chanyeol and was notorious for sleeping around. The young Oh have always have a rebellious streak on him.

 

Oh Sehun was bad news.

 

Chanyeol watched the two. Baekhyun laughed at whatever Sehun was saying. From where he was, Chanyeol could see Sehun’s hand creeping into Baekhyun’s thighs.

 

The alpha downed another glass. The acid that lined his throat was keeping him in line. _You rejected the omega, Chanyeo. You have no business concerning whatever Baekhyun is doing._ He tried to convince himself.  

 

The way that Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle was sending feelings he didn’t understand. One thing was for sure though: he hated to see Baekhyun with another alpha. His blood was boiling, his hands were almost shaking. He could feel anger and frustration building up inside him. He clenched his jaw. His lips were thinned. His eyes were dark and hard.

 

Jongdae, who was just examining his friend, could feel the tension and smell the that distinct scent that he never thought would come from the alpha… _jealousy._ He followed Chanyeol’s line of sight and saw their pretty omega wedding planner flirting with Oh Sehun. Jongdae smirked.

 

“If looks could kill, the two would have died by now,” Jongdae commented.

 

Chanyeol paid him no heed. The alpha just filled his glass to the brim with whiskey. The alpha in him wanted to walk and pull Baekhyun away from Oh Sehun, but he controlled himself. He could feel control slipping out of his fingers as Sehun snaked his arm around Baekhyun’s waist to guide the omega to the dance floor. Chanyeol downed his glass at the sight.

 

The two danced along with the beat. Sehun was behind Baekhyun, his arm still around the smaller’s waist. The music was fast and lively… and happiness was evident in Baekhyun’s eyes. The young omega was clearly enjoying his time with Oh Sehun. Chanyeol bitterly admitted.

 

Sehun turned Baekhyun around to face the omega. The taller whispered something on Baekhyun’s ear. Chanyeol, even with his superior hearing, could not hear what they were talking about. He gripped his glass harder than he should when Sehun started to capture Baekhyun’s lips.

 

Before Chanyeol knew it, his glass was already broken and his feet immediately brought him to where Sehun and Baekhyun were. Fortunately, the area was not too far. Before Sehun could even land his lips on the omega’s own pair, Chanyeol harshly pulled Baekhyun against his chest – his eyes boring into Sehun’s.

 

“Fuck off, Oh,” Chanyeol hissed, “Be sensitive to know when an omega is already marked.”

 

Chanyeol deliberately ran his fingers on Baekhyun’s hair, showing the phoenix mark behind the smaller’s ear. The younger alpha dryly chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

 

“I honestly didn’t know,” Sehun stated.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes doubled when the omega saw anger on Chanyeol’s face. The older held his waist tightly, but gentle enough that the omega knew that it would not bruise the next day. The alpha had a scowl on his face. His jaw firmly set. His hair was still in that comma style, albeit this time, it was unruly. He was wearing a fitted dress shirt tucked inside his slacks. A few of his top buttons were opened, letting people have a glimpse of his toned chest. His shoulders were broad, almost insisting dominance over the presence of another alpha.

 

The younger tried resisting Chaneyol’s hold, but the alpha growled at the omega, making Baekhyun whimper in submission. Without further ado, the older alpha pulled Baekhyun towards the exit of the club, making sure to wrap his arm tightly around the omega’s waist to show possession. Chanyeol did not care about the curious onlookers. Most of his employees were stupefied at the scene.

 

Chanyeol signaled one bouncer to get a valet for his car.

 

Once they stepped out of the exclusive club, Chanyeol’s car was already waiting for its owner. The valet quickly tossed the keys to the alpha. The taller opened the passenger seat and deposited Baekhyun as gently as he could and went over the driver seat.

 

The alpha started the ignition and sped through Seoul’s almost empty highway.

 

“Where are you taking me—?” Baekhyun asked as he glanced outside the older’s luxurious car.

 

“Do you know how many eyes were feasting on you?” Chanyeol drawled. “They were all literally eye-fucking you!”

 

Chanyeol slammed his hands on the steering wheel, making a deafening sound from the car’s horn. Baekhyun winced at the sound. The alpha noticed it and decided to stop the car at the side road.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

It was a whisper, yet it spoke volumes to Chanyeol. The tone that the omega used was soft and accusing. _Of course, I goddamn lost the right to be jealous when I practically rejected Baekhyun._ The alpha sighed as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel. Just thinking about what could happen between Sehun and Baekhyun was enough to make him lose control.

 

Oh Sehun was about to fucking kiss _his_ omega.

 

Chanyeol looked at the lithe figure on his passenger seat and saw the latter shivering because of the low temperature of the car AC. The smaller was running his hands through his arm to generate heat. His outfit was not helping in keeping the omega warm. The alpha sighed and grabbed his coat from the back seat, draping it over the omega. Baekhyun looked at him in surprise.

 

“I’ll take you home,” Chanyeol firmly said.

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, I can take it from here. Just drop me off the bus station or something.”

 

“Baekhyun,” the alpha massaged his forehead, “There are no buses at this goddamn hour. And I won’t let you take public transportation with an outfit like that.”

 

The omega was not making it easy for him. Silence reigned over them. When Baekhyun did not buckle up, Chanyeol took it upon himself to do so. When the taller was done clasping Baekhyun’s seatbelt and was inches away from the smaller, Chanyeol smelled a faint scent, making him stop.

 

The scent was barely there, but the alpha could smell it strongly.

 

“B-Baek—You—“ Chanyeol could not formulate his words. Instead, he pressed his body even closer to Baekhyun’s to take in the younger’s scent.

 

Baekhyun shuddered. Chanyeol was a trigger. Warmth quickly spreading through his body. Baekhyun could feel his breath hasten in the process. He felt hot all over – like a fever. It was coming from his core. Everything burned. He wanted friction. His core was burning, and he himself would burn if he was not touched. The omega whimpered when he realized what it was: heat.

 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol hissed while his eyes turned gold with red dusts, “You’re in heat.”

 

_And I’m attracted._ The alpha wanted to add. An alpha would be attracted to any omega in heat, but an alpha would desire _his_ omega in heat. The attraction he felt that moment was tenfold. Chanyeol being able to control himself was a miracle. Baekhyun’s scent was driving him into insanity. With his clenched fist, the alpha was diverting his attention to the pain that his nails made by digging into his palm. He started panting. His pants were tightening. Sweat came rushing through his forehead. Chanyeol could feel the firm bragging of the alpha in him: _mate, mate, mate._

 

Baekhyun’s home was far from where they were. If he would take the omega home, it would take them about an hour. And it was not safe for Baekhyun to stay in an enclosure with an alpha while the smaller was in heat _._ Although he was still in control of his body, Chanyeol didn’t know for how long he could do so.

 

With this, Chanyeol decided to take the omega to his penthouse which was way closer than Baekhyun’s own home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alpha,” Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol carried the omega bridal style towards his hotel building. The smaller’s skin was burning. His face was flushed red. His makeup was smudged, adding to the seductive look that the smaller had on his face. It was not helping that the omega smelled wonderful and delicious.

 

Baekhyun buried his head onto Chanyeol’s neck, lapping the skin with his tongue and leaving open mouthed kisses. Chanyeol groaned in frustration.

 

The alpha growled to a few hotel guests who were loitering at the hotel when they looked at the whimpering omega. The needy look upon Baekhyun’s face was for his eyes only. With quick steps, Chanyeol reached his private elevator that leads directly to his penthouse.

 

“Alpha,” Baekhyun moan as the smaller bit Chanyeol’s supple skin.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol firmly said, making the smaller stop whatever he was doing. When they reached the boss’s penthouse, Chanyeol let Baekhyun down.

 

“Can you stand?” The alpha asked as he wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s bared waist to support the omega.

 

The smaller whimpered at the touch. Everything burned and Chanyeol’s huge hand was making it worse. His huge calloused hands were prompting the omega to imagine how it would feel to have them inside him, making him fuller than ever. The omega groaned at the thought, feeling slick lubrication slowly coming out of his hole. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and grinded himself against the taller’s body – making friction against his erection and the taller’s thigh.

 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol groaned. He could smell desire from the omega. As he eyed the whimpering mess, Chanyeol could see the outline of the omega’s length, alive and probably throbbing. It was the last straw. With a guttural growl, Chanyeol caught the omega’s lips and kissed him thoroughly, leaving nothing untouched in the warm crevice.

 

“K-knot me, alpha, please,” Baekhyun pleaded.

 

Chanyeol heeded. He placed his hands on Baekhyun’s behind and lifted the smaller, the latter promptly circling his legs on the alpha’s waist. The taller walked until they reached his king-sized bed, not once breaking their heated kiss.

 

Baekhyun felt the silky bed mattress when Chanyeol not so gently threw him into it. The omega in him screamed in total submission. Chanyeol latched his lips on the smaller again, his tongue probing deeper and deeper. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Baekhyun sucked on Chanyeol’s lower lip, making the giant grunt in pleasure.

 

“You feel so good, alpha,” Baekhyun muttered against the taller’s lips.

 

Chanyeol started trailing kisses down Baekhyun’s neck, leaving traces of purplish-pink. He tried pulling off Baekhyun’s black shirt, but was not able to. With his patience running low, the alpha grabbed the flimsy clothing and tore it apart, making the omega gasp in surprise.

 

“That costed a lot, you know,” Baekhyun whined.

 

“Shut up,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “I can buy you more than one same exact shirt.”

 

The alpha continued his ministrations, paying particularly close to Baekhyun’s nipple. The taller’s tongue swirled around the omega’s right nipple, making the latter moan in delight. His other hand was playing with the smaller’s other nub – pinching and rolling his fingers through it.

 

“Ohhhh… so, so good, a-alpha,” Baekhyun panted.

 

Chanyeol smirked. It felt good to be praised by his omega. His omega was writhing in pleasure below him. Baekhyun’s face was flushed red. His eyes were half-opened while his mouth was also ajar, sputtering melodies of moans and whimpers of pleasure. Baekhyun’s head was tilted back while his back was arched. His hands were fisting the sheets.

 

And the omega’s collar was still on his neck.

 

It was a total turn on.

 

Chanyeol could feel his erection against his pants. He could feel heat and warmth coiling at his core, making him impatient.The alpha started removing the smaller’s leather pants. Baekhyun moaned when the leather made friction with his penis.

 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol hissed when he discovered that his little tease of an omega went commando for that night. The taller was welcomed with a very much naked Baekhyun. Just the thought of his omega not wearing underwear beneath the skin-tight leather pants was enough to drive him insane – both in possessiveness and in want.

 

Baekhyun tried to reach for his length to pump it but Chanyeol stopped him.

 

“You weren’t a good boy, today, baby,” the alpha hotly whispered, “I don’t think you deserve to pleasure yourself.”

 

The omega whined in protest. The alpha folded him into half – his knees against his chest, baring his hole to the blazing alpha. Baekhyun sobbed in pleasure as the cold air hit him.

 

“Look who’s already wet,” Chanyeol whistled as he ran his finger through the clenching and drenching hole, making Baekhyun quiver in anticipation.

 

When in heat, omegas lubricate themselves as a preparation for mating. Primal sex was normal for wolves. Without lubrication, the omegas would experience pain instead of pleasure. Mating is done in total abandonment to their natural instinct and, mostly, alphas use their dominating instinct. The natural lubrication from omegas is the main reason why alphas lose control. The scent is enticing and irresistible for many.

 

Baekhyun was caught off guard when Chanyeol started to lap his juices. The taller’s tongue was swirling his hole, probing but not slipping it inside. With the new sensation, Baekhyun clenched, spilling more of his juices. Chanyeol grunted in delight and ate with much gusto.

 

The lewd sounds of slurping and moaning filled the boss’s large penthouse.

 

Finally, Chanyeol slipped his tongue in, making a moaning mess out of the omega. The alpha’s tongue was long and strong. Baekhyun could feel it fucking him, teasing his hole. Mutters of praises and gratitude spilled from the smaller’s lips. The omega clasped his hands over the back of his knees to keep his legs from giving out. His tried to hold onto his position even when he could feel the coiling on his abdomen, making him weak and vulnerable.

 

“A-alpha!” Baekhyun cried in pleasure when Chanyeol’s tongue probed deeper into his hole.

 

The alpha stopped and looked at his omega, “You’re delicious, baby.”

 

Baekhyun sobbed as Chanyeol plunged two of his fingers into the omega’s hole.

 

“Ah! Ah!”

 

The younger whimpered as the alpha mercilessly pushed and pulled his fingers. The omega could not control himself and fucked himself against his alpha’s fingers.

 

“More,” Baekhyun panted, in which, Chanyeol obliged and inserted another finger. Three fingers and Baekhyun already felt full. What more if it was already the real deal? Chanyeol did him fast and hard, almost making Baekhyun cum, but stopped his motion midway.

 

“Not yet, baby,” the alpha shook his head, “You can’t come yet.”

 

Baekhyun sobbed. Chanyeol quickly removed his clothes until he was in his birthday suit. He started pumping his hard rock dick and aligned it against the smaller’s hole. The omega’s eyes widened in both delight and fear.

 

Everything about Park Chanyeol was huge.

 

The alpha teased the omega as he rubbed his penis against the smaller’s hole.

 

“P-please, alpha, please,” Baekhyun wailed in agony.

 

“Please what, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol probed.

 

“Do it.”

  
“Do what, baby?”

 

“Please, please…” Baekhyun whimpered, his heat was coming to its peak. He could not take it any longer. The teasing… the foreplay… everything was building up to his climax.

 

“Say it, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol commanded.

 

The omega gulped.

 

_Fuck me,_ Chanyeol mouthed at Baekhyun.

 

The alpha thrusted into Baekhyun, but still not slipping his length inside the smaller. Baekhyun cried in pleasure and frustration. He wanted more. He wanted Chanyeol.

 

“Please fuck me, alpha!” Baekhyun sobbed against Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun looked at him confusedly.

 

“Call me Chanyeol,” the alpha’s eyes darkened, “Beg me with my name.”

 

“Please fuck me, Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun shyly whispered.

 

Chanyeol gave him a triumphant smirk and buried himself to the hilt. His hands were gripping the headboard for support as he pounded into Baekhyun’s warm cavern. Every thrust was quick and precise, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate and sending the younger waves of pleasure. For every thrust, Chanyeol pulls until only his bulbous head is inside and again pushes until Baekhyun’s bum touches his balls.

 

As Chanyeol increased his speed, Baekhyun’s moans became louder and louder. The lascivious sound of skin slapping and breathy moans were filling the air. The scent of passion, eroticism, and desire was evident in the penthouse. Baekhyun wanted to pounded… and pounding, Chanyeol did. The alpha was sure that the omega’s behind would be bruised and red tomorrow.

 

Without stopping his thrusting, Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s legs and placed them on his shoulder, taking the omega in a brand new angle. Baekhyun sobbed in pleasure at the new position. Chanyeol could now reach deeper, abusing Baekhyun’s prostrate. Baekhyun fisted the sheets as hard as he could. The omega tilted his head back, eyes half open, mouth ajar, and back arching. He was thoroughly being fucked that even drool escaped his lips.  

 

Chanyeol never stopped or slowed down his almost violent thrusting. He pummeled into the smaller. Baekhyun clenched his walls into him, making Chanyeol grunt. The rhythm he built was slowly getting irregular because of the clenching and unclenching Baekhyun was doing. He could feel himself slowly getting milked.

 

The alpha did not relent and pounded into Baekhyun even more, making the omega see stars. Baekhyun cried in pleasure as he reached his climax. His moaning did not cease and instead continued as Chanyeol fucked him into his orgasm.

 

“I’m c-close too,” the alpha grunted.

 

With a few more thrusts, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s bulbous head getting bigger. The omega whimpered in fear. _Would he fit inside me? Would he rip me?_

 

“Shhh,” Chanyeol said as he let his knot take over, “Stop squirming, baby, or you’d get hurt.”

 

The alpha slowly rocked his hips against the omega as he released. His knot placing itself snugly on Baekhyun’s walls. The omega could feel the knot forming, crawling its way into deeper parts of him. Chanyeol alone was huge. With his knot, Chanyeol was enormous. Baekhyun moan as the knot kept on hitting his prostate.

 

And they were stuck.

 

Chanyeol changed their position, letting the omega lie on his chest to avoid squeezing the lithe figure. Baekhyun rested his head on the alpha’s chest, whimpering as he could feel the knot still getting bigger. He felt so full, and so dirty. Chanyeol’s juices were overflowing, trailing down his thighs.

 

Finally, they are mated.

 

Breathy moans filled the room. Chanyeol’s arms were snaked around Baekhyun’s waist, keeping the omega close.

 

Chanyeol cannot put a name on what happened. Baekhyun… the omega was amazing. What happened was beautiful and heart-warming and Chanyeol did not know how to react. He wanted the small omega on his arms. It felt like the smaller rightfully belonged there: snuggly tucked between his arms. He wanted Baekhyun.

 

“Let’s try.”

 

Baekhyun raised his head and looked at confusedly at the alpha. Chanyeol pinched his nose, earning a whine from the smaller.

 

“Let’s try… being mates,” Chanyeol cleared.

 

Baekhyun smiled at him and nodded, putting his head back on the taller’s chest to rest. Silence reigned over them. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s heartbeat in sync with his. Was that what it means to be mated? To feel another’s heartbeat as if it was yours?

 

Baekhyun looked at the taller dearly – cup runneth over with love. A new smell from the omega wafted through the room. It smelled like the scent when the first ray of sunshine hits a rose bud, waking up the beauty from its slumber. Dew drops on the petals of the rose add a refreshing fragrance as they glimmer with the sunlight. As the rose blooms to its full potential, the scent becomes more potent and more pleasing just like how the omega’s scent.

 

It was the scent of happiness.

 

The alpha’s knot was slowly subsiding, but Chanyeol stayed seated inside the smaller. The taller took in Baekhyun’s scent and memorized it in his mind. He felt light when he was able to identify his scent mixing with the smaller’s. Baekhyun smelled of him and sunshine and roses. The smell was lulling him to sleep. Chanyeol was about to fall asleep when the omega on top of his suddenly sat.

 

“Why?” Chanyeol sat up, making Baekhyun moan when his length, which was still lodged inside the omega, touched a sensitive spot.

 

“More?” Baekhyun pouted and blushed, “My heat…”

 

Chanyeol chuckled.

 

Of course, the omega in heat would not be fully sated with just one round. This time, Chanyeol let the omega do all the work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god. You are glowing. Tell me, are you gloriously fucked?”

 

Baekhyun’s face flushed at Luhan’s scandalous question. Since Baekhyun had his heat, he stayed under Chanyeol (literally and figuratively) for about five days. The omega had the worst heat. He was not able to stand up during the week. He was thankful that Chanyeol was there to knot him, though. Chanyeol made his heat bearable.

 

“How’s the boss? Does he fuck like how he looks?” Kyungsoo added.

 

Baekhyun groaned and nodded shyly, making the other two omegas scream in delight.

 

“You need to give us more details!” Luhan gushed, “We all thought you’re going home with Oh Sehun – it was the biggest plot twist of the year!”

 

The omega just sighed and went to his desk. The past days were spent in bliss. Chanyeol carefully took care of him – like how a mated alpha would. Baekhyun smiled in contentment. They were trying and for Baekhyun, it was enough. When his heat finally subsided, Chanyeol drove him home and made sure that he was comfortable.

 

“So, tell me,” Luhan said as he rolled his chair towards Baekhyun, “Is Mr. Park long and strong or meaty and mighty?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled at Baekhyun’s scandalous face.

 

“Come on, Baek,” Kyungsoo urged, “Don’t leave any details out.”

 

Baekhyun hid his face with his two hands and softly mumbled, “Both.”

 

“You just hit the jackpot, seriously,” Luhan dreamily sighed.

 

“Who hit the jackpot?”

 

A deep voice interrupted. The three omegas quickly stood up to bow at their boss. Baekhyun kept his eyes downward, purposely not meeting his alpha’s gaze on him. He could feel Chanyeol’s eyes travelling up his body.

 

“Can I have Baekhyun for a minute?”

 

Luhan and Kyungsoo nodded. Chanyeol grabbed the omega’s wrist and quickly pulled him outside.

 

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked confusedly as they enter the elevator.

 

“I’m hungry. Let’s have lunch,” Chanyeol nonchalantly answered.

 

Baekhyun looked at his wrist watch and scrunched his forehead in confusion upon noticing the time, “But it’s still an hour and a half until lunch time. I have to process a few more papers for upcoming weddings next year. I need to finish them today. They’ve been piled up because of my heat.”

 

“But I’m your boss,” the alpha stated, “Do you like Chinese?”

 

“Mr. Park—“

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said as he was led into Chanyeol’s car, a Mercedes SUV, “You cannot just drag me away because you’re my boss.”

 

“I just did,” Chanyeol shrugged as he pushed Baekhyun inside the car, making sure that the smaller won’t hit his head on the car’s roof.

 

Baekhyun kept mum as Chanyeol buckled him up. The taller went to the driver’s seat and started to drive. The omega just looked at outside the window. He still honestly didn’t know how to act around the alpha. They were still in the awkward stage. Although, sexually, they were passed that stage. Baekhyun’s cheeks blushed at the recall of what happened during his heat. They did it over and over again, until the omega was deliciously sated.

 

A few more minutes and the two reached the Chinese restaurant that Chanyeol picked. A maître d’ automatically welcomed the pair and led them to their reserved table – a secluded table that most customers would not see.

 

Once settled down, Baekhyun still kept his scowl on. Busy was an understatement. The amount of work he had to do was triple than normal. Heck, he had to time to breathe.

 

Suddenly a growl escaped from his stomach, making him flushed.

 

“You didn’t eat breakfast, did you?” Chanyeol eyed him as the taller looks through the menu, “Don’t skip your meals, Baekhyun.”

 

The omega sighed. Chanyeol asked for his orders. Baekhyun gladly ordered xiaolongbao. They were his favorites.

 

“They have better dishes than that,” the alpha commented, “Are you sure you’re getting just xiaolongbao?”

 

Baekhyun smiled at the alpha and nodded, “They’re my favorite.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged and ordered ten pieces for the omega who pointed at the six-piece dish. The omega was about to refuse the offer but Chanyeol insisted.

 

“You did not eat breakfast, Baek,” Chanyeol firmly said, “Their xiaolongbao is really small here.”

 

Baekhyun sighed and let the alpha have his way.

 

“Chow mien,” Chanyeol said.

 

The omega tilted his head in confusion.

 

“My favorite Chinese is chow mien and yours is xiaolongbao.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled, “Is this _us_ trying?”

 

The alpha nodded, “Since we’re trying, I guess we should start by getting to know each other.”

 

“Brown,” Baekhyun suddenly said, pertaining to his favorite color. Since Chanyeol started just blurting out his favorite Chinese food, the omega found it fun to do the same. Park Chanyeol had always been a man of few words.

 

Chanyeol scrunched his forehead, “Black. Why brown though?”

 

“Nobody seems to like the color,” the omega smiled, “No color should be left behind.”

 

The alpha chuckled for the first time. As he spends time with the omega, he started to see how warmhearted the small man is. The morning after Baekhyun’s heat, the omega insisted that he cooked breakfast for the both of them. Baekhyun made sure to ask Chanyeol for allergies. Baekhyun made sure to ask for Chanyeol’s coffee preference. The omega even insisted that he washes the sullied bedsheets, blushing as he reasoned out to the alpha that it was his fault that the sheets were dirtied.

 

Of course, Chanyeol did not let Baekhyun do the laundry.

 

“Plus, your natural eye color is brown. I guess that’s another reason why it’s my favorite,” Baekhyun continued.

 

And Chanyeol… Chanyeol’s heart melted.

 

Why did the gods match him up with someone as pure as Byun Baekhyun?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun was able to cajole Chanyeol into staying at his apartment for the night. The two mates have been _trying_ now for almost six months. Six months full of bliss and subtle flirting.

 

Chanyeol decided to keep the mark on Baekhyun’s ear a secret. No one knew that they were already mates, but everyone in the company noticed that something was going on between the two. Every morning, the boss would pass by the wedding planning team to greet a certain omega good morning. At the afternoon, after office hours, the two would go out of the building together, driving off to god knows where.

 

The two had been going to dates: amusement parks (Baekhyun’s idea), opera houses and museums (Chanyeol’s idea), and countless restaurants. But Baekhyun’s favorite would probably him staying over Chanyeol’s penthouse or the alpha staying over his.

 

And these sleepovers always involved something sexual.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun barged inside Chanyeol’s office after he was finished with his work. The alpha just raised his brow at the intrusion. The omega smiled sweetly at the taller as he tiptoed around, finally reaching the boss’s desk.

 

“Stop frowning,” the omega sighed, “You’d look older.”

 

Chanyeol frowned even more at the statement, “I’m not old.”

 

Baekhyun pouted, “Can you stay over my apartment for tonight? I have learned another recipe from Kyungsoo. I want to cook it for you.”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

Baekhyun’s face brightened at the answer. Chanyeol gulped.

 

“But you have to go first. I have this dinner meeting until 8 pm.”

 

The omega sighed and nodded his head, “I understand… but don’t eat a lot during the dinner meeting! You need to taste what I’m making, okay?”

 

Chanyeol sighed and ruffled the omega’s hair. The omega really resembles a puppy: cute and kinda annoying (because, somehow, Chanyeol cannot find himself disagreeing to whatever Baekhyun wants… and he finds this weakness extremely annoying). For the past months, the two have grown closer. Chanyeol had learned a lot of things about Baekhyun.

 

For one, the omega likes cuddling. Whenever they were at his penthouse binge watching series and movies, Chanyeol would lie down on the couch and Baekhyun would automatically climb up and lie down to him: his head on the broad chest and arms gently pressed against Chanyeol. The alpha would have his arms around the omega’s waist to ensure the smaller’s safety. They would spend hours in this position, laughing and bashing at some cheesy movie lines.

 

Baekhyun was also sensitive. The omega knew when Chaneyeol was busy. With this, the omega would constantly remind him to never miss a meal. The smaller would not also bother him whenever the alpha had his schedule packed. Chanyeol, who was living independently, found himself slowly depending on the omega. His cupboards, which were bare of necessities, was always full of groceries because of the omega. Baekhyun checked his groceries all the time.

 

The omega was also not afraid to speak out. They have countless arguments because of it. Chanyeol, as the alpha, had the primal instinct to dominate. Baekhyun would not have it. From paying the restaurant bill to driving the car, the two would fight over these things. The omega would point out things Chanyeol did that he didn’t like.

 

“Hey, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun softly tapped Chanyeol’s nose to get the taller’s attention.

 

“Office hours are over, Baek,” the alpha said, “Go home. I’ll ask a company driver to take you home.”

 

Baekhyun’s forehead scrunched, “No need to do that. I can perfectly go home by myself.”

 

Chanyeol heeded. Knowing the omega, Baekhyun would insist that he would go home by himself, “Okay. Just message me if you arrived safely.”

 

With a few goodbye kisses, Baekhyun left Chanyeol in his huge office room. The alpha sighed. Being with Baekhyun was not what he expected. Although not his choice, the omega proved that he could be a good partner. Chanyeol found himself craving for the omega – desiring him. The alpha always wondered what would happen if he met someone else. Would he still feel the same about the omega? Chanyeol never tried dating seriously. He didn’t want a serious relationship to hinder his career. This _thing_ he was doing with Baekhyun was definitely serious.

 

Chanyeol massaged his temples at the thought. He still felt like he didn’t have choice and the thought of it was suffocating. There are still a million possibilities. His wolf wanted Baekhyun. What if he _himself_ didn’t want the omega?

 

Shaking his head to dispel the thought, Chanyeol readied himself for his dinner _meeting_.

 

A few minutes had passed and he finally reached the restaurant where the _meeting_ would be held. He glanced at his phone and saw a message from Baekhyun informing him of the latter’s safe arrival at his home. Chanyeol replied with a simple _okay._ The alpha decided to turn off his phone completely since his battery was almost empty.

 

Pocketing his phone, the alpha went inside the restaurant with a heavy heart.

 

After all, he purposely didn’t tell Baekhyun that he was meeting his friends and instead lied about a company-related meeting.

 

It didn’t feel right. Something felt out of place. Chanyeol could not point what, but he had an inkling that something bad happened.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol, buddy,” Kris, who was one of his friends, welcomed Chanyeol, “Want drinks?”

 

The alpha sighed as he downed his whiskey. It was a tradition among his circle of friends to have a get-together every now and then. These get-togethers were intimate – no outsiders were allowed. Thus, they made it a tradition to invite their destined mates over if they already met them.  

 

Kris was the first of his friends to bring someone special over. Two years ago, Kris informed their circle of friends about Yixing, a young Chinese beta. Ever since then, Yixing had been part of their group. The two have been mated now for a little over two years. Suho, another friend who was part of their small group, was currently seeing someone, but he insisted that it was not serious. Sehun, the youngest in the group, had always been a player – never taking someone seriously. Jongin was also in the same boat as their youngest.

 

“So when is Kai arriving?” Kris asked using Jongin’s nickname.

 

Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“I heard from him that you’re seeing someone and it seems serious,” Kris started.

 

Chanyeol expected it. They were starting the talk. As the oldest and as an alpha, Kris had always been looking out for them.

 

“Not really,” Chanyeol shrugged, “We’re still getting to know each other.”

 

“Are you not mates?” Kris asked carefully. It was a taboo: being with someone that was not your destined mated.

 

Chanyeol shrugged, not wanting the conversation to go further.

 

Why didn’t he bring Baekhyun? Baekhyun is his mate and yet, something was stopping him from bringing the omega over and letting him meet his friends. He was in doubt of his feelings for the smaller. Yes, Baekhyun makes him smile. The omega stirs feelings that he didn’t know he was capable of. He wants the omega all for himself: body and soul. Chanyeol feels protective over the smaller.

 

Yet, Chanyeol was still in doubt. Feelings are fickle. They change over time. What if what he was currently feeling was just a product of his alpha instinct? Is it really _him_ who has an affinity to Baekhyun or was it just the alpha in him?

 

“How do you know if someone is _the one_?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Kris showed his gummy smile, “When you don’t have to ask that question.”

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

The two alphas look over the entrance and saw Jongin panting, catching his breath after a long run.

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked as he eyed his friend.

 

“Baekhyun—” Jongin started, “You need to go!”

 

It didn’t take long before Chanyeol stood up and exited the restaurant, Jongin trailing behind him.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Chanyeol reached the omega’s apartment, he barged in without knocking on the door. During the drive, Jongin had briefed him into what happened. The alpha was feral – his eyes glowing red with both anger and fear. Fortunately, Jongin was there to pacify his friend.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

The alpha found the omega on the couch. The smaller had his face buried on his hand while his shoulders were gently shaking. Baekhyun looked up and Chanyeol saw the distress in the smaller’s face. The alpha could smell the scent that the omega was currently emitting upon seeing the former: terror and relief.

 

With long strides, Chanyeol reached the omega and engulfed the latter into a tight embrace, gently tucking Baekhyun’s head under his chin after pressing a long kiss on the omega’s forehead. Chanyeol could feel the fast beating of the smaller’s heart and the slight tremble of his body.

 

“Are you okay? Are you harmed?” Chanyeol asked as he examined the smaller’s body for injuries.

 

Baekhyun’s apartment was thrashed. His set of furniture was ruined. The curtains are ripped. Shards of glasses were everywhere Everything was a mess. The police were already examining the place, looking for a clue on who did the crime. Most of Baekhyun’s valuables were stolen.

 

Baekhyun shook his head and looked at the alpha, “No, I was not harmed. When I messaged you that I arrived safely, I was still at the bus stop. When I reached my apartment, everything was already a mess.”

 

Chanyeol swore, “Shit. Why didn’t you call me immediately?”

 

The omega tilted his head in confusion, “I did. A lot of times. You weren’t answering.”

 

The taller detected a soft accusing tone on the smaller’s voice. Chanyeol sighed, “I’m sorry. My battery is empty.”

 

The alpha was about to pull the smaller towards his waiting car when Baekhyun stopped him.

 

“My mother is coming. I called her and mentioned what happened,” the omega said.

 

Chanyeol froze. If Baekhyun’s mother was on her way, there was huge possibility that he would finally meet her. The alpha, although known for his charismatic appeal, suddenly felt nervous. _This is not me._ Chanyeol convinced himself. Park Chanyeol never gets nervous. It was highly unlikely of him to feel uneasy when dealing with people he never met. After all, his line of work involved dealing with strangers.

 

But this time, it was different.

 

_It must be the alpha in me._ Chanyeol concluded. It was always because of his alpha that he started to feel things he didn’t before. His alpha was changing him.

 

And he didn’t like it – not even a bit. Again, he felt like he had no choice – like he was trapped. He was not in control of his own feelings, emotions, and actions. With this thought, Chanyeol clenched his jaw.

 

Baekhyun, who must have seen the dark look upon Chanyeol’s face, slowly reached his arms to caress the the alpha’s right cheek, “If you don’t want to meet her, it’s fine.”

 

“No,” Chanyeol firmly replied, “I want to meet your mom.”

 

The omega just nodded. The police have already gotten Baekhyun’s statements about what happened, so they both waited for Baekhyun’s mother in silence while sitting on the couch. Both of them gauging each other’s emotions at the moment. Chanyeol was still holding Baekhyun’s hand, softly tracing the fine lines on the latter’s arm in an attempt to soothe both the omega and himself.

 

“Can I tell my mom?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Tell your mom what?”

 

“That we’re mates?”

 

The omega felt how heavy it was being Chanyeol’s pair. Baekhyun needed to ask permission from _his_ alpha to introduce the latter as his mate. Most mated pairs would tell the world about how, at last, they were able to find the one for them. Finding your destined mate is something that everyone celebrates. Among billions of strangers, you find the one. Baekhyun had always been at awe at the thought of finding his alpha. It was almost magical.

 

Yet, in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s case, they were hiding it from everyone else.

 

Baekhyun gulped as he waited for Chanyeol’s answer. His mother was all he had left. His father already passed away. His mother is the most important person in his life. Baekhyun wanted to share everything with his mother especially now that he had found his mate. He wanted to share his happiness with his mother.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded.

 

The omega released a relieved sigh.

 

“Baekhyunnie!” A short woman suddenly yelled. Baekhyun found himself inside the woman’s embrace.

 

“Are you all right? Let mommy see if you’re hurt,” the woman raved as she examined Baekhyun all over.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat to get his mother’s attention, “Mom, I have a visitor.”

 

“Oh who is this young man?”

 

“Hello ma’am,” Chanyeol bowed as he extended his arm, “My name is Park Chanyeol and I am your son’s mate.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first few rays of light woke Baekhyun up. The omega stretched his arms above his head as he let out a long yawn. Yesterday’s events tired him out. After letting his mother meet Chanyeol, the woman began interrogating the alpha – asking him about his job, his family… everything! Fortunately, the alpha indulged his mother, answering the questions carefully.

 

Since Baekhyun’s apartment was thrashed, his mother and Chanyeol decided to bring the conversation to another place. The three of them settled at a restaurant near Baekhyun’s place. Chanyeol paid for everything, making Baekhyun’s mother smile in delight. Chanyeol was a natural charmer. It didn’t take long before his mother was completely smitten with the giant alpha.

 

Chanyeol was also able to convince his mother in letting Baekhyun stay over his penthouse for the mean time. The meeting between the trio ended with Baekhyun’s mother shooing the two goodbye after raining kisses on their faces.

 

“Good morning,” Chanyeol greeted him as he kissed the smaller’s lips. Baekhyun giggled as he tasted coffee on the giant’s pair.

 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun smiled into the kiss.

 

“Your mother helped me in moving your things,” the alpha said.

 

Baekhyun frowned, “Move my things? There’s no need for that. I’m not staying here for a long time though.”

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol firmly said, “I cannot let you live alone in your apartment anymore. It’s not safe. It happened once, it could happen again. The alpha in me would not let me live if I let you stay alone in your apartment knowing that the location of your apartment is dangerous.”

 

The omega kept mum. It was always _the alpha in me._ Somehow, Baekhyun was starting to lose sight. Did Chanyeol really see him as a responsibility… a burden? Someone like an extra baggage that came with his alpha instincts?

 

Baekhyun controlled his scent. Chanyeol has a good nose. The alpha knew whatever Baekhyun was feeling because of his scent.

 

“Until when will we keep this charade?” Baekhyun spoke, “Until when will we keep the fact that we are mates a secret?”

 

Chanyeol frowned at the omega, “Baek, we talked about this.”

 

“I know,” the smaller bitterly said, “But, Chanyeol, we’ve been trying for six months now. Haven’t I proved myself worthy?”

 

“Baek—“

 

“We’re not even in an official relationship. Really, what are we?” Baekhyun whispered as he played with his fingers. Although he was speaking his mind, Baekhyun was nervous with what the alpha would say, “You say that you want me in your penthouse… do you really want me to be here?”

 

Chanyeol kept mum.

 

Baekhyun found his answer on the alpha’s silence. It was loud and clear – almost resonating in the deepest recesses of his heart. 

 

The omega chuckled at himself, “To appease you and your alpha, will you let me look for a safer apartment then?”

 

Baekhyun did not wait for the taller’s response. Quickly, he stood up and went towards Chanyeol’s bathroom. He was about to close the door when a rough hand stopped him.

 

“I want you here, Baekhyun.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I saw Baekhyun’s mark,” Jongin said as he looked at Chanyeol seriously, “He’s your mate. Why didn’t you invite him over our monthly get-together last time?”_

 

_Chanyeol massaged his temples at the question. Jongin was Baekhyun’s friend. The alpha must have seen the mark on the smaller. Knowing Jongin, the younger would not stop pestering him until he gives him a reasonable answer._

 

_“It’s not the right time yet,” Chanyeol replied._

 

_“Okay,” Jongin shrugged his shoulders, “But you should keep in mind our tradition. Once you find your mate, the whole group needs to meet him as soon as possible. Kris would not be happy if you keep this vital information from the group for a long time.”_

 

_The alpha just nodded. Jongin stood up and patted his shoulder before going out of his office._

 

Baekhyun sighed as he remembered the conversation between Jongin and Chanyeol earlier when he was about to enter the alpha’s office. From what he could remember from Jongin’s stories about his friends, the group have this meeting every month – just to catch up with each other’s lives. It was a cute tradition, Baekhyun back then mused. Now, it was triggering thoughts about his relationship with Chanyeol.

 

It had been a month since he started living with the alpha and the latter never once introduced him to his friends. Whenever the alpha’s friends suggest coming over Chanyeol’s penthouse, the alpha would deny them, making excuses to stop the group from visiting his home. Baekhyun knew that it was because he was there – that the alpha was not ready to fully introduce the omega to his life.

 

The night before was blissful. Chanyeol did him slow and passionately. Although his lower body burned amd his body ached to be cleansed, Baekhyun did not stand up and instead examined the alpha’s face. His hand was tracing the perfectly sculpted face. Anyone would tell him that he is lucky for having a mate as good looking as Chanyeol (but then again, nobody would tell him that because nobody knew that they were mates except for his mother and Jongin).

 

His musings were cut off by the vibration of Chanyeol’s phone. Baekhyun looked over the bedside table and saw that the taller had a message. It was from Jongin. The first few parts of the message were shown, letting Baekhyun know what it was about.

 

The omega sighed. Chanyeol’s group of friends were having their monthly get-together again tonight at a club. The omega could see the cut-off sentence where Jongin asked if Chanyeol would bring Baekhyun along. Now that he and Chanyeol had been together for how many months now, maybe the taller would finally introduce him. Just the thought of it made Baekhyun smile.

 

“Why is my little omega smiling?” Chanyeol murmured, eyes still close, as he buried his nose on the smaller’s neck.

 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun hummed, “Today must be a good day.”

 

“Probably,” the alpha agreed, “Let’s stay in bed the whole day.”

 

The omega chuckled, “Sounds like a plan.”

 

The smaller started to run his fingers through the alpha’s locks, gently massaging his scalp. Chanyeol gave him a grateful groan. The alpha loved it whenever Baekhyun would do that to him before sleeping. Listening to Baekhyun’s slow heartbeat as the taller pulled the omega closer, Chanyeol was slowly lulled to sleep. Baekhyun stayed still until he was sure that Chanyeol was finally asleep.

 

Slowly, Baekhyun got off their bed and started his daily chores: making breakfast, cleaning the penthouse (although the alpha insists that he did not need to do that), and finishing the all the works that he brought home. It was a weekend, but the omega wanted to finish his work as soon as possible so he decided to bring home some of the files he needed to review. Most of them were reports on the past wedding events. The omega just needed to compare and examine each of them.

 

After taking an hour-long bath, the omega went to the kitchen to make toast and brew Chanyeol’s coffee. The coffee that Chanyeol drinks is very much like the alpha himself: strong and hot. The omega laughed at the lousy metaphor.

 

“You’re laughing again,” Chanyeol mused as the taller entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water along the way. Once the taller was near the omega, Chanyeol bent down and pecked Baekhyun’s lips, “Good morning.”

 

The omega smiled into the kiss, “Good morning to you too, alpha.”

 

“What’s for breakfast?” The alpha asked as he moved towards the island counter to grab a banana and eat it.

  
“The usual,” Baekhyun said as he eyed the alpha. Chanyeol was currently checking his phone. It was a habit that the taller had acquired throughout his years as a hotel director. Messages were as important as the news. Baekhyun could see the taller scrolling through his phone, probably already Jongin’s message.

 

“Do we have something on tonight?”

 

Baekhyun brightened up at the question. Will Chanyeol finally introduce him to his friends? “Nope, why?”

 

“Ah, I have something up tonight,” Chanyeol said, “Don’t wait up for me. It would probably take a long time.”

 

Baekhyun’s felt deflated at the statement. Of course, Chanyeol would not bring him along. Why did he expect? The alpha and he were still in trial period. Introducing him to the alpha’s group of friends would only the bind Chanyeol even more to him. Making him acquaint with the group meant that he was Chanyeol’s final choice.

 

And he was not.

 

Slowly, with this thought, his scent wafted through the small kitchen. It smelled earthly – like the smell when the rain loses its fresh and almost sweet scent as it falls to the pasture after a long, dry period – a petrichor. The pleasant and pure scent of the raindrops were diluted and turned into something musty and dankly as they hit the scorched lands. The allure of the crystal drops was broken as they kiss the ground just like how Baekhyun was disenchanted as he fell to rock bottom.

 

It was the smell of disappointment.  

 

The omega quickly tried to mask his scent, but the alpha had always had a superior smell. Chanyeol immediately approached the smaller and ruffled his hair in a pathetic attempt to console the omega.

 

“Don’t be disappointed, little one,” the alpha assured him, “I’m going to be quick. I’ll bring home your favorite cheesecake. What do you say?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to meet a few friends.”

 

“Friends?” Baekhyun asked as he looked at the alpha’s eyes, “Do I know them?”

 

“No,” Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“Will I meet them?” The omega continued.

 

The alpha scrunched his forehead at the question, “Not now.”

 

“Will I ever meet them?” Baekhyun asked exasperatedly.

 

Chanyeol’s raised his brows at the omega’s tone. Something was definitely off with the smaller.

 

“What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” The alpha asked seriously.

 

The omega sighed, “Nothing. I’m sorry. I have been too pressed about work these days. I must be stressed.”

 

Although not fully convinced, the alpha just nodded and accepted Baekhyun’s reason. The two spent the next minutes in silence as they ate their breakfast. The alpha was closely examining the omega’s actions. Baekhyun was holding onto his fork, playing with his food. Every now and then, the omega would stop, release a sigh, then go back to gripping his fork and playing with his food. All of these didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol.

 

The alpha didn’t want to press further. Baekhyun must be truly stressed with work. Plus, the omega’s heat was coming closer. As far as Chanyeol knew, omegas tend to experience fatigue and stress before their heats, much like premenstrual syndrome. The omegas become more sensitive and they needed more comfort than normal.

 

The whole day was spent with Baekhyun avoiding Chanyeol and the former focusing on his work. Chanyeol tried to catch the smaller’s attention but failed to do so. Instead, the alpha just continued examining Baekhyun at a distance. He could feel worry and perturbation about the smaller’s condition. The day went on with this.

 

When it was almost time for Chanyeol to leave, the alpha suddenly made a decision to not go to their monthly outing. Instead, the giant opted to stay at home just in case Baekhyun needed him. With a short message to their group, Chanyeol sent his apologies.

 

“Aren’t you going out?” The omega asked the taller when Baekhyun saw the alpha in the living room, still in his home clothes.

 

“No,” Chanyeol shook his head, “I cannot go out when my omega is feeling down.”

 

It was a simple statement, yet it made Baekhyun feel warm. Chanyeol chose him over his friends.

 

“Oh! Cheesecake!” The omega smiled brightly at the box placed on the table and walked towards it with huge eyes.

 

“Damn, Jongin’s right, nobody, not even your alpha, can cheer you up better than a cheesecake,” Chanyeol chuckled at the adorable scene.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly, Baekhyun was turning into a constant in Chanyeol’s life. His almost empty penthouse was now filled with things that the omega owned. In his bedroom, two pairs of slippers were neatly placed beside his bed. The bathroom now had two paired toothbrushes. A part of his closet was filled with clothes of smaller sizes. His kitchen was now filled with food and most of the unused utensils back then were already used. On one side of the wall was Baekhyun’s calendar for wedding events in their hotel and on the other side was their hung picture taken at an amusement part.

 

Chanyeol’s penthouse screamed Baekhyun.

 

Even the curtains were chosen by the omega. His then white-black curtains were replaced with pastel and navy blue.

 

It has almost been three months now since the omega started living with the alpha.

 

“Tell me again why are we watching Shaun the Sheep?” Chanyeol lazily asked as he turned his head towards the huge flat-screen television he had.

 

They were lying in his couch: Baekhyun on top of Chanyeol. Their heads were turned to the right as they watch the children’s movie that the omega chose for their weekly movie date night.

 

“Shhhh,” Baekhyun said as he slapped the alpha’s chest, “Don’t be so loud. I cannot hear the characters.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, letting the omega feel the soft rumbling of his chest, “They don’t even speak, Baek.”

 

“Still,” Baekhyun pouted.

 

The omega, although the smaller hated to admit it, has always been adorable in Chanyeol’s eyes. Baekhyun was someone who you would probably call soft because of his plump cheeks and his bubbly personality. Baekhyun could be adorable if he wanted to be, but never underestimate the omega. Chanyeol learned it the hard way. The omega speaks his mind but with precaution. Baekhyun was not timid and he was different from what Chanyeol pictured an omega would be: submissive, docile, and passive.

 

It took Chanyeol a few chocolates and kisses before Baekhyun finally gave in and started permanently living with him. Even though Chanyeol exerts his dominance over the omega, Baekhyun had a way of reversing the power dynamics, rendering the alpha helpless whenever the omega wanted something. One example was the obviously childish movie they were currently watching.

 

“Don’t blame me if I fall asleep,” Chanyeol warned as he looked at the television.

 

“Ohhh I like this song… _everyday feels like summer with you,”_ Baekhyun sang along as the movie’s official soundtrack started playing. The song was lively, although contained. It is one of those songs that predominantly uses the guitar. It was a country music. Chanyeol tried to stay awake, but his eyelids were really heavy. With the soft strumming of the guitar and Baekhyun’s heavenly voice, Chanyeol was slowly lulled to sleep.

 

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Baekhyun raised his head to look at the alpha and found the latter softly snoring. Baekhyun smiled as he traced the taller’s features. The past months were spent in bliss with the alpha. The omega was genuinely happy. Chanyeol’s face really looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and the fine lines in his forehead were visible.

 

Baekhyun chose the children’s movie because it was short, thus not burdening Chanyeol into staying awake. But as it turned out, the giant fell asleep when the movie was about to end.

 

When the movie finally ended, the omega carefully climbed down Chanyeol and tiptoed around the living room to turn off the television. Since it was almost dinner time, Baekhyun decided to start cooking and headed straight to the kitchen after making sure that the alpha was comfortable sleeping on the couch. Chanyeol was evidently tired, Baekhyun noticed.

 

Getting the ingredients and setting up the stove, the omega started cutting the vegetables. Glancing at the wall clock, Baekhyun noticed that it was already half an hour past seven. He had enough time to come up with a decent meal. The omega knew how Chanyeol would always skip his meals whenever he was too busy over the company.

 

Baekhyun was about to sauté the vegetables when he heard the front door opening. _Was Chanyeol expecting a visitor today?_

 

After washing his hands and wiping them on his apron, Baekhyun went out of the kitchen to see who the visitor was.

 

“Who might you be?”

 

A woman asked. Everything about her screamed elegance that Baekhyun felt insignificant if he would be placed next to the lady. From her obviously luxurious heels to her branded bag, everything about her was high fashion. With his apron, Baekhyun felt paltry when compared to the woman.

 

“Oh… uhm,” the omega bit his lower lip. How would be introduce himself? As Chanyeol’s mate? Or as Chanyeol’s friend?

 

“He’s my guest, a friend,” a deep, husky voice saved him from his dilemma. Baekhyun turned around and saw Chanyeol who still had his bed hair on, “What are you doing in my penthouse, mother?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes doubled at the reference. Quickly, the omega bowed before the lady, muttering his apologies about not greetin the woman properly.

 

“It’s okay, child,” the woman smiled warmly at the omega.

 

“Chanyeol,” the lady sternly said, “Why did you let your guest cook? It’s your responsibility as a host to provide food for him, not the other way around.”

 

“Oh, it’s okay, really!” Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“No, it’s not, my dear,” the alpha’s mother insisted, “I didn’t raise my son to be like this.”

 

Chanyeol just smiled sheepishly at his mother as he embraced the lady, “I haven’t seen you in a while and this is how you welcome me?”

 

“You didn’t even introduce your friend,” his mother pinched the tall man’s hips, making him groan in pain.

 

“You haven’t changed, old woman!” Chanyeol exclaimed, “Anyway, this is Byun Baekhyun, my friend. Baek, this old woman here is my mother.”

 

_A friend…_ Baekhyun his heart skipped a beat. Chanyeol and he had been _trying_ for almost a year now and he was still introduced as a mere friend. The omega could feel the bitter pang the thought brought to his heart. He tried to console himself by saying that Chanyeol needed time to adjust. After all, everyone gets caught off guard when finding his or her mate, right?

 

The omega had proudly introduced Chanyeol to his mother as his mate. Why is it that the latter had a hard time introducing him as a mate?

 

Chanyeol had never been sure of their relationship. At that moment, somewhere deep in the omega’s heart, Baekhyun was starting to doubt it too.

 

Although it was suffocating, the omega tried to quickly mask his scent, dejection, and quickly put on a bright smile.

 

Now that the smaller could see the woman clearly he could pinpoint how much she looked like his son. Both Parks have that crinkle on their eyes whenever they smile. Their lips are also similar in shape. Both of their hair are ebony black, and their eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown that Baekhyun has ever seen.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Baekhyun extended his hand for a handshake, “And please, don’t mind Chanyeol. You certainly didn’t look like his mother. I, for one second, thought you were his sister.”

 

“Ah, you sweet little thing,” the alpha’s mother quickly eveloped his hand and shook it, “Please do call me Auntie.”

 

“Mom,” Chanyeol cut through their conversation, “Are you staying over?”

 

“Yes, of course. I haven’t stayed with my son for a long time now.”

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. If Chanyeol’s mother was staying, it would raise suspicions if the omega who was just a mere friend would stay over too. Chanyeol was never the type to let mere friends stay over his penthouse. More than anything, the alpha valued his privacy, Baekhyun noticed throughout the months that he and the alpha had been together.

 

“I’ll just finish what I’m cooking, then I’ll leave,” the omega stated.

 

Chanyeol was about to retaliate but his mother beat him to it.

 

“Why don’t you eat with us, dear?” Chanyeol’s mother asked.

 

“I need to catch the bus. If I stay over, I’d probably miss it,” Baekhyun chuckled nervously, feeling Chanyeol’s dark eyes on him.

 

“Mom,” Chanyeol said, distracting his mother from further probing into the omega’s decision, “Do you need to rest? The guestroom is always ready for you.”

 

“Oh yes,” Mrs. Park nodded, “I’ll go ahead to my room, you two. Call me if dinner’s ready, Chanyeol.”

 

Once the alpha’s mother was out of hearing range, Baekhyun quickly turned around to go back to the kitchen, not paying attention to his alpha. Fortunately, the vegetables he was sautéing were still not burnt. This would save him time in finishing the dish he was cooking for he didn’t need to redo everything. He just wanted to leave that place. As he continued cooking, he could hear the alpha’s thunderous footsteps – a clear sign that Chanyeol was angry about something.

  
“Baek, you don’t need to go,” Chanyeol said, “Where will you even stay? Your mother lives in the province— and no, I would not allow you to travel that far. It’s already dark. I won’t allow you to leave this penthouse. Period.”

 

Baekhyun just let the alpha talk, not answering the alpha’s question. If he opened his mouth, Baekhyun was not sure if he would be able to stop himself from spitting all the bitterness that started to crept into his heart, leaving an acrid taste on his mouth.  The omega continued cooking, never paying attention to the alpha. He was purposely avoiding the taller because he didn’t want to test his own limits. Baekhyun had enough for the day.

 

“Baekhyun—“ Chanyeol said in frustration, “Talk to me. Dammit!”

 

“You wanna talk?” Baekhyun said in a controlled voice. He was worried that Chanyeol’s mother may overhear them, “Yes, let’s talk, Chanyeol.”

 

The alpha shook his head in indignation.

 

“How long will this go on?” The omega asked weakly, “Chanyeol, I’ve been with you for almost a year now and you still consider me as what? As a mere friend! Chanyeol, that was your mother out there. She needs to know that her fucking son has found his mate like how my mother knew that I already found you! I was so proud when I finally introduced you to my mother as my mate. Can’t you do the same for me?”

 

Baekhyun’s hands were trembling in apprehension. Chanyeol tried to grab him, but the omega was faster. He took three steps away from the taller, in which the latter automatically inched closer but Baekhyun raised his hand to stop the alpha.

 

“Baek—“

 

“Your closest friends, aside from Jongin, do not even know me! You have this tradition of introducing your mates to the group, and yet they don’t even know I exist. I am always a secret, someone who should be kept in the dark, like your dirty little secret,” the omega began sobbing.

 

“I am trying, Baek,” Chanyeol tried to pacify the omega, “I am really trying hard to get hold of this— whatever this is. I feel like I have no choice every time you are concerned. I want to take things slowly, but you don’t want that. I want to keep you for myself first, learn things about you, before introducing you to my world, yet you want—“

 

“I am dying!” Baekhyun screamed. His chest was heaving up and down.

 

“Baekhyun—“

 

“I am dying while you are just trying,” the omega’s tone was soft and small, almost accusing.  

 

“Why can’t you just accept me as your mate, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun continued, almost pleading.

 

The scent that the omega was emitting was like wilted petals – the smell of a dying rose. The fragrance of what was once a healthy flower was still there, barely there, and this only serves as a poignant reminder of what the flower had been and what it would become. Slowly, the dying rose petals would wilt until there is no more left, just like how the fragrance would cease to exist. All that is left is dried petals – the painful reminder of what was once beautiful – and the elegiac thought that nothing could bring back a dead rose back to life.

 

Baekhyun’s scent was akin to sadness and something more than that.

 

It was suffocating. The scent was wrapping itself around Chanyeol, making him paralyzed. Baekhyun had never emitted such a scent until now that it caught the alpha off guard. The alpha did not know what to do. Being with Baekhyun was stifling. Baekhyun wanting to be in his life was suffocating.

 

“We should stop.” Chanyeol decided.

 

Baekhyun’s scent went from suffocating to heartbreaking.

 

As Chanyeol looked at the omega, he could see sadness brimming up from the smaller’s eyes. Baekhyun’s smiling eyes were now doubled in shock. The smaller blinked rapidly, forcing the tears away. His nose was red; his lips were quivering. In front of him was not the happy Baekhyun that everyone used to see. Before him was someone unhappy – someone who lost his light.

 

Chanyeol… Chanyeol broke him.

 

He cannot give Baekhyun the love that the smaller needed.

 

As the realization hits the alpha, Chanyeol knew that he needed to stop everything. He cannot keep a flower that he could not take care of. It was all his fault. He had done that to Baekhyun. He picked a flower only to let it wilt. He had planted the seed of doubt on Baekhyun, and the smaller was constantly bothered by it. Was he enough? The omega must have thought a hundred times over.

 

An omega is a reflection of his alpha… and with the omega’s current state, Chanyeol knew that he utterly failed.

 

“We should finally stop trying, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol reiterated. It was the right thing to do, “It… it will never work out.”

 

There was completely no scent from Baekhyun.

 

“O-okay,” The omega chuckled dryly as the statement dawned on the smaller.

 

Chanyeol tried, but it didn’t work out. Baekhyun understands now. The alpha, at the very start, was vocal at how he didn’t want the omega as a mate – of how restricted he felt about having a destined mate and of having no choice in something as important as choosing your life partner. Chanyeol gave them a chance, a trial period, but it will never work out.

 

With a heavy heart, Baekhyun finished cooking, packed his bags, and left. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**In**

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was slowly getting on his feet... or so he liked to think.

 

In the office, Kyungsoo and Luhan would always ask him what happened to his relationship with Chanyeol. It was apparent how the two were not together now. Baekhyun would arrive on his own and leave on his own. Park Chanyeol stopped driving the omega. The two were not throwing each other suggesting looks and instead were avoiding each other.

 

Fortunately, for Baekhyun, the two haven’t crossed paths yet. It had been almost five months since their fallout, and Baekhyun didn’t know how to react if ever he would see the alpha. It was difficult, Baekhyun must admit. He had beaten himself over how was he was not worthy of being Chanyeol’s mate – of how he was not accepted.

 

Thinking about it, Baekhyun gave everything. Love, he ironically thought, is when you give everything and still feel whole. It was still painful thinking about how Chanyeol basically rejected him. Was he not enough? Did he do something wrong? It was with these thoughts that he cried himself to sleep. His room from his newly rented apartment smelled like sadness and dejection. He tried masking his scent, but an emotion so strong could not be contained. And so, he let himself dwell on and bathe in the potent scent of unhappiness and on his tears.

 

It was how he was moving on.

 

As the days go by, he realized that it was Chanyeol all along. Baekhyun wanted to hold on to what they have, but he realized that there was nothing to grasp. The alpha was not ready for him. Baekhyun did everything to make the alpha realize that having a destined mate was not so bad, but the alpha will never be ready for him. He had learned to accept that painful truth. At the very start, Chanyeol had already voiced out how he didn’t want a destined mate. Baekhyun was fortunate enough to have been given a trial period. With thoughts like these, the omega consoled himself.

 

“Another bunch of flowers for the team leader omega,” Kyungsoo whistled as he saw the bouquet of white tulips on Baekhyun’s desk.

 

It has been a week since the tulips started coming. _Oh Sehun…_ Baekhyun mumbled. The alpha would not let him off his hook ever since he learned about his supposed break up with Chanyeol. The lad had been persistent in scoring a date night with the omega, but Baekhyun rejected the offer. He just “broke up” with Chanyeol. He still needs time to recuperate.

 

Sehun and Baekhyun met again during a wedding. Sehun was a friend of the groom and Baekhyun and his team were hired for the wedding. Upon hearing about how Baekhyun was available again, Sehun didn’t waste time to go woo the smaller.

 

When the first bouquet came, Baekhyun raised his brow, his heart was beating fast. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was hoping that it came from a certain tall alpha. Heck, he wanted it to be from Chanyeol. He brought the tulips to his nose and smelled the scent. He was about to put it down when Sehun barged inside his office and asked if he loved the tulips.

 

Baekhyun could not help but feel disappointed then. Of course, Chanyeol cut off all his ties with him. Why would the alpha bother sending him tulips?

 

Ever since that morning, Baekhyun would always find tulips on his desk. Their office room had become a little garden because of the white tulips that came every morning. The bouquets of flowers were consistently white, creating calm atmosphere in their office room. Baekhyun wanted to take the flowers home but his new studio apartment was not big enough to house the huge bouquets. Instead, Baekhyun decided to keep the flowers by putting them inside vases in their office.

 

“Are those all from Oh Sehun?” Luhan asked curiously, “Damn, I didn’t peg the alpha to be this romantic.”

 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. He had rejected Sehun again and again but the alpha would not budge. Baekhyun wanted to give the tulips back to the alpha, but he did not know how. Sehun saved his number on Baekhyun’s phone, but the younger did not want to contact the alpha. Sehun still didn’t know the omega’s number. Contacting Sehun would only let the alpha discover his contact number. Baekhyun wanted to keep his privacy.

 

Don’t get him wrong. Sehun is a wonderful alpha. But Baekhyun was currently not looking for love. Baekhyun was through with love.

 

And for sure, Sehun was not serious about him. In the end, Sehun would find his destined pair and the alpha would eventually leave him. Baekhyun wanted the alpha to experience what the omega did: finding your destiny, and being with your rightful mate.

 

Baekhyun cannot steal Sehun from his destined mate.

 

“Oh yeah,” Kyungsoo suddenly said, “I heard Chanyeol—“

 

Baekhyun quickly diverted his attention to avoid whatever Kyungsoo was saying about Chanyeol. Even the mention of the alpha’s name still brought a bitter tang to his tongue.  He tried to act nonchalant about it, but he could feel hurt seeping through his heart. Did Chanyeol move on so easily? How was the alpha doing without him? Better? Or even happier?

 

Love, in its most complicated form, hurts.

 

Noticing the discomfort from their friend, Luhan and Kyungsoo did not push the conversation further. The three worked silently. It was a busy month for them. Most weddings were held during that month. Baekhyun was stressed. He had bag under his eyes because of extreme lack of sleep. His skin was not as glowing and firm as it had been. He had stress lines on his face. His well-kept hair was in a disarray. Clearly, Baekhyun had no time to even think about Chanyeol and wallow in self-pity because of their tumultuous romance.

 

The day was spent with the omegas drowning themselves with work.

 

It was dismissal time when Baekhyun found himself frowning over the crowd at their building’s entrance. It was raining heavily. The traffic was bad, and the employees were all in the safety of their building waiting for cabs. Most of the employees were using public transportation, but during heavy rains, everyone opts to ride taxis for convenience. The train station was a little bit far from their building. With a rain as heavy as this one, no one would dare to walk that far.

 

Baekhyun had been waiting for how many hours now. The company guards who were hailing cabs for the employees were doing the best they could, but most cabs passing through their building were occupied. The once jam packed lobby was now bare of people. Only a few of them were left waiting for cabs. Baekhyun could feel headache coming. He massaged his temples as he closed his eyes, letting them rest even for a while.

  
The omega shivered as he felt a gust of wind. He opened his eyes and blinked quickly as he was welcomed with a blurry view. Everything was becoming doubled. Baekhyun scratched his eyes to focus them but it did not work. The omega could feel the earth swaying. He held on to the nearest post to stabilize his posture. His head was pounding. His throat was parched. He gulped to appease his thirst. Baekhyun could feel his body becoming heavier. An intense throbbing quickly followed.

 

The last thing he felt before totally blacking out was strong arms breaking his fall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Five months after Baekhyun left, Chanyeol found himself drowning with the thoughts of the omega. How was he? Did he find a new apartment? Is the apartment in a safe location?

 

It didn’t help that his penthouse was not void of the things that would remind him of the smaller. His toothbrush was still hung on the mirror in his bathroom. A smaller pair of slippers was still neatly placed next to his obviously bigger ones. The couple mugs that the omega got them for Christmas were still in the sink, left untouched. Chanyeol’s sweater, which was always worn by the smaller even though it was too big on him, still smelled like the omega.

 

Baekhyun took everything that he owned, except the ones that he shared with Chanyeol. The alpha did not bother removing the things that the omega left. Somehow, these things comforted him.

 

It was what he wanted right? He wanted freedom. He wanted to be in control. He hated to be dictated. Chanyeol should be happy now that he was practically free.

 

But somehow, he cannot help but feel perennial loneliness whenever he would go to bed and smell the sheets that oddly still has Baekhyun’s scent. Baekhyun’s smell on his sheets was the only thing that could make him fall asleep. He has not once had them washed because he feared that the faint smell of the omega would completely disappear. He wanted to hold onto the smell as much as he could. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

 

Chanyeol did not know how to love. His father failed to show him how to love. He was too afraid to be like his mother: trapped in a seemingly loveless and one-sided marriage. His mother was a full time housewife with part time partner. Chanyeol did not want that. He wanted to have the control over who would be his life partner. He wanted to be the one to choose.

 

Terribly missing the omega, Chanyeol started to look after Baekhyun from far away. He would play CCTV footages of the smaller to check upon him. Every time Baekhyun was stressed, he would somehow ease the burden of work on the omega by pushing the wedding planning team’s deadlines further. Chanyeol also made sure that Baekhyun’s new apartment was located in a safe neighborhood. He had a team survey the place for him.

 

It was small… and cheap. The place was not on par with Chanyeol’s standards. However, the neighborhood was friendly. It was a small community where families live. It was a little bit far from their office building though. Without Baekhyun knowing, Chanyeol donated to the neighborhood for security reasons. The neighborhood collects monthly community fees which would be used as a payment for the security guards that roam around the gated community. To ease Chanyeol’s mind and to ease the financial burden from Baekhyun, the alpha paid for the security guards.  He heard that the community stopped collecting fees after his donation.

 

Most of the days, he would drive after Baekhyun whenever the smaller goes home. The omega, since his new apartment was far, would always take the cab home. Chanyeol, who was currently using a new car so that Baekhyun would not notice, would tail after the cab to ensure that the omega was home safe and sound.

 

His wolf will never be appeased until he knew that Baekhyun was safe, especially after the omega had been robbed.

 

Just like this, Chanyeol started to take care of Baekhyun from a far.

  
He hated to admit it, but his wolf still controls him. His wolf is howling for the certain scent of the omega. His wolf was howling for the warm body that he was accustomed to whenever he wakes up. His wolf was howling for Baekhyun, his omega, his other half, his rightful pair.

 

And Chanyeol did not want to feel that way.

 

The alpha was currently sitting in his office, looking through the footage of the lobby. It was raining heavily when he saw the omega waiting for a cab. Chanyeol frowned as he noticed Baekhyun’s clothes. They were thin. The alpha was sure that the smaller was shivering because of the cold. It seemed like Baekhyun had forgotten his coat. Chanyeol frowned at the thought. When they were still together, the alpha would always remind the smaller to never forget his coat.

 

_Baekhyun never listens._

As Chanyeol sat behind his desk, he focused his eyes on the smaller’s face. Chanyeol knew that it was the season for weddings. He could see how much Baekhyun’s work’s toll on the omega. Baekhyun’s face was flushed. His eyes were unfocused. Chanyeol noticed the latter’s deep breathing as he stood beside a pillar. He could see how Baekhyun swayed to the right and leaned on the pillar.

 

As if everything was automatic, Chanyeol found himself standing, his feet swiftly taking him towards the little omega. His wolf was worried. The frown on his face deepened as he realized how he was again controlled by his own wolf. He wanted to turn around and go back to his office once he heard the ding of the elevator but he held back.

 

Knowing that Baekhyun would be safe was more important than his ego.

 

With quick steps, Chanyeol reached Baekhyun’s location. The alpha stopped a few meters away from the omega. Could he really do it? Could he just barge in and talk to Baekhyun like nothing happened?

 

Chanyeol had no time to think as he saw Baekhyun’s body swaying along with the gust of wind. The alpha went posthaste to the omega and caught the falling body. As soon as Baekhyun’s skin touched his, Chanyeol could feel the burn. The alpha looked around in fear that employees would see them together. Fortunately, the two were hidden behind the huge pillar and there were only a few employees left in the building.

 

The alpha carried Baekhyun and stealthily took him into his car. Chanyeol tried to sniff Baekhyun’s scent to check if the smaller was in heat. Thankfully, the omega smelled normal. The alpha concluded that it must be a flu. The season was changing, plus, it was raining heavily. Baekhyun must have caught the cold from the changing season and from the brunt of the stress of his work.

 

Once reaching his penthouse, the alpha went straight to his bedroom to gently deposit the heaving omega on his bed. Baekhyun’s breath was warm and his breathing was erratic. Chanyeol, without wasting time, called his personal doctor.

 

Chanyeol tucked Baekhyun in. As he watched the smaller, he could see sweat forming on his forehead. The alpha lightly swept off the omega’s bangs. Baekhyun, in return, coddled closer to the warm but rough hand. Chanyeol was about to retrieve his hand but the omega quickly caught it.

 

“C-Chan… yeol…” Baekhyun heaved. The omega was still unconscious, Chanyeol was sure of that. The omega was delirious, “I’m s-sorry…”

 

The alpha frowned in confusion. It was him who was supposed to ask for forgiveness – not Baekhyun, never Baekhyun.

 

“I…” The omega continued, “I was not a good enough mate.”

 

Chanyeol could feel his heartstrings snap in an instant. Baekhyun does not deserve him. Baekhyun ever deserved him. Baekhyun deserved someone better. With these thoughts, Chanyeol quickly retrieved his hand like he was burned and stood up to exit the room. Staying with the smaller would only confuse him. Staying with the smaller would only sway him.

 

Chanyeol would not take the next step until he was absolutely sure and in control.

 

Going to his kitchen, Chanyeol grabbed his bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. He needed to clear his mind. The alpha chuckled dryly. It was paradoxical – to clear his mind, he needed to cloud it with alcohol. It worked. It had always worked. Whenever he was stressed, Chanyeol would turn into the bitter tang of his favorite whiskey bottle.

 

Why did he even bother bringing Baekhyun home if he was going to be stressed about it?

 

A few more minutes and his personal doctor arrived. The doctor quickly checked the little omega after sparing Chanyeol a knowing glance.

 

“He has a fever,” the doctor informed the alpha after closing the door of the bedroom, “Let him rest for a whole day and he would be fine. He is obviously physically and emotionally stressed, I can tell from his scent.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes,” the doctor firmly nodded, “My advice is that he should, as much as possible, avoid things that stress him out. If this goes on, he may be put into medication.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. He was sure that he was part of those _things_ that make the omega stressed. He bitterly admitted.

 

“I can see the mark, Chanyeol,” the doctor tested the waters and saw the alpha stiffen, “Just work it out, Chanyeol. It’s not healthy for your alpha and his omega to undergo this pressure.”

 

Chanyeol’s face darkened. It was always down to their goddamn wolves. The alpha nodded anyway. He listened carefully as the doctor reminded him on how to take care of the sick omega.

 

“I’ll go now,” the doctor started his goodbye, “Call me if you’re unsure of something. I just administered his medicine. That should keep him on bed for a few hours. Until then, please make sure that he is warm.”

 

“Yes,” the alpha nodded, “Thank you, doctor.”

 

“Anytime, son,” the doctor patted his shoulder and went out of the penthouse.

 

The alpha promptly went back to his bedroom. Unlike earlier, Baekhyun’s breathing was normal. Chanyeol heaved a relieved sigh at the progress.

 

“What should I do with you?” Chanyeol whispered as his hand gently straightened the frown painted on the smaller’s face, “You again made me do something without thinking about it.”

 

Chanyeol, in all his life, never felt so disturbed. Here he was: taking care of the mate that he basically rejected. His alpha… his alpha would not be satisfied until his omega was safe. How would he face the omega when tomorrow comes? Would he act like nothing happened?

 

It was complicated. Everything was complicated. Chanyeol basically chased out Baekhyun, but here he was taking the omega back to his home. The alpha never felt so conflicted. Chanyeol shook his head as he ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s smooth cheek.

 

After making sure that Baekhyun was comfortable by changing the latter’s clothes into his own sweatshirt, Chanyeol made his way to his living room to lie down on his couch. He set up his alarm so that he could feed Baekhyun his medicine. The omega was pliant and was almost delirious whenever he administered the medicine to the smaller. The alpha was sure that Baekhyun was still not conscious of his surroundings.

 

Chanyeol woke up the next day with his back aching

 

As soon as the thought of Baekhyun invaded his mind, Chanyeol quickly got up and almost ran towards his bedroom. He tried to smell the smaller but it was futile. With heart drumming loudly, the alpha opened his bedroom door only to be welcomed by a well fixed bed. Chanyeol quickly whipped his phone to call the building’s security when he was a white card on top of his neatly folded blanket.

 

Pocketing his phone, Chanyeol walked towards his bed and grabbed the card. He knew that handwriting. Each stroke was delicate and dainty. Baekhyun, as a wedding designer, had learned how to do calligraphy. Because of it, the omega’s handwriting was distinct and beautiful.

 

_Thank you. I’m sorry for bothering you._

The first line read. The alpha gulped. He had a bad feeling about the letter.

 

_As much as possible, let’s not meet again._

If this was how rejection felt, Chanyeol might die.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun sighed for the nth time. It was supposed to be a beautiful day – he was supposed to be happy that day. He believes that his mood affects the weddings that he plans. With all his might, the omega smiled as warm as he could to the bride. She was a beautiful omega, the daughter of a famous model and businessman. His team and he were currently at the start of the aisle, assisting the whole entourage as the wedding started.

 

“Thank you for giving me the perfect wedding, Baekhyun,” the omega bride hugged the wedding planner briefly, “Thank you for making my happy ending come true.”

 

Baekhyun sincerely smiled at his client, “It was my pleasure.”

 

Once it was the bride’s turn to walk down the aisle, Baekhyun softly patted his shoulders and muttered a soft congratulation. The groom, the alpha, was standing in awe as the omega gracefully walked. Baekhyun watched in both happiness and jealousy as the alpha teared up at the sight of his beautiful omega. Love was obviously written in the alpha’s eyes. The way his eyes twinkle at delight and pure happiness was a clear sign of a man in love. It was lovely. Everything was lovely.

 

The venue was filled with white roses. The wedding visitors were asked to wear all black. Only the bride was wearing white. Even the groom was in his classic black tuxedo. In a sea of people wearing black, only the bride who was practically glowing stood out. The alpha wanted all the attention on his beautiful omega. When Baekhyun heard the request, he thought of the idea of only the bride wearing the color white. His clients agreed immediately.

 

“This wedding is one of the most beautiful marriages that I’d ever seen,” Luhan was was standing beside him commented, “Indeed, Byun Baekhyun creates magic.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled at the compliment, “I don’t create the magic. Love does.”

 

The omega’s name had started to gain attention in the wedding planning industry. His ideas were novel and interesting. More often than not, Baekhyun puts a personal touch to each wedding that he plans. As a wedding planner, as much as possible, he tries to know his clients better to cater to their needs.

 

Byun Baekhyun is the avant-garde of wedding planning. A lot of people had been employing his services because of word-of-mouth from his previous clients. As time passed by, his portfolio of clients had expanded. He had seen so many weddings, so many happy endings. Most of his clients would be grateful to him by making their dream weddings come true – he had magic in his touch.

 

It was ironic, Baekhyun mused. Here he was making love bloom in its full glory through the perfect weddings, and yet, he cannot make his destined alpha love him.

 

Baekhyun had witnessed so much love, yet he never felt his own. He was surrounded by a great deal of love, but was never the recipient of such love. Saying that he does not believe in love after his fallout with his alpha was absolutely untrue. Love is everywhere around him. Love surrounds him. It was his job – his passion. Love was right in front of him – alive and burning – in the form of his alpha and omega clientele.

 

Maybe… just maybe, he was not fit for that love. Maybe he was destined to be just a mere spectator.

 

After that morning when he woke up on Chanyeol’s bed, Baekhyun panicked. He was not ready to see the alpha that he was successfully avoiding the past few months. However, waking up on Chanyeol’s bed, smelling the alpha’s scent that he missed, was bringing feelings that he was trying to get rid of. It had been five months and yet it still felt like yesterday. Everything in the alpha’s bedroom was the same and nothing changed. It was as if Baekhyun didn’t leave.

 

Baekhyun knew that it was rude to just leave without telling the alpha, but the omega did not want to see and talk to the alpha. He did not know how he would treat the taller. Additionally, he was still in the process of moving on. Five months were not enough to get over your destined mate. It was unjust, it was unfair. So, he did the best thing possible – the choice that would give him the least pain – he chose to just leave.

 

At that moment, Baekhyun chose to be selfish. The alpha had nursed him back to health. It was common courtesy to say his thanks in person, but the omega did not want to. This time, he chose to protect his heart.

 

“You’ve been looking down these past few months,” Luhan cut him off his reverie, “Is there something wrong Baekhyun?”

 

The omega sighed. Baekhyun could not even share the burden of rejection. Although his friends knew about his “split” with Chanyeol, they didn’t know that the alpha was his destined pair and that the latter just rejected him. His friends thought that he and Chanyeol were not serious about each other since, in the eyes of many, they are not the destined mates. Baekhyun had to own and carry the burden wholly. He could not even tell his mother about his fallout with his alpha.

 

It was a burden that was hard to carry. Baekhyun, in all honesty, was exhausted – of trying to make himself look happy even when he was not, of trying to avoid Chanyeol, of trying to move on – Baekhyun was tired of everything.

 

“I’m just tired,” Baekhyun admitted, “We’ve handled too many weddings the past week. I feel like I need a break.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Luhan asked worriedly.

 

The omega just nodded, assuring his friend.

 

The two looked at the pair being wedded. No one could deny the scent of love floating through the air, filling the small chapel. It smelled wonderful. Somehow, it soothes the ache that Baekhyun felt. At least, other people were genuinely happy in love.

 

“It must be nice to be married to your destined pair,” Luhan sighed dreamily, “I’ve always pictured my alpha to be tall and warm. He would be someone who would embrace me until I fall asleep. He would love me at my best. He would love me even more at my worst. Ah, just thinking about it makes me giddy. Love is such a wonderful force.”

 

Baekhyun, still facing the altar, smiled bitterly, “Yes, love is wonderful.”

 

“What about you, Baek? How do you imagine your destined alpha?”

 

The omega’s breath hitched. He thought about it for a while. Now that he knew who his destined alpha was, there was only one thing that he wished for his alpha.

 

“My destined alpha… He would love me as much as I love him.”

 

Luhan raised his brow, waiting for a continuation, “And?”

 

“That’s it,” Baekhyun replied.

 

“That’s it?” Luhan asked confusedly.

 

“That’s it,” Baekhyun nodded, “That is what I ask for my destined alpha.”

 

It was odd. Most omegas would have dreams about their alpha’s characteristics, but Baekhyun wanted just one thing. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were, at the present time, an impossibility.

 

Love cannot prosper unless equally given and received. Baekhyun could go on being the more loving one, but his love became a burden on Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted a storm, Chanyeol was just ready for mere rain. They were on the same book, but not on the same page. They were bound to burn out, Baekhyun could now see in hindsight.

 

At least he had memories to cherish, Baekhyun consoled himself.

 

The wedding ended earlier than expected. The wedding planning team had time to spare for a night out. Kyungsoo suggested that they unwind since the earlier wedding was their last project for that month. They had a three-week break before they start on another wedding planning. Luhan invited some of their friends from the company. Since it was a Friday night, it was a convenient night to drink the final hours of the day away.

 

Baekhyun was seated with the wedding plan team when Jongin arrived. The omega stilled in his seat. From what he heard from Kyungsoo, Jongin had to stay abroad for more than a year to facilitate a new branch of their hotel. He did not know that the man was back.

 

“Jongin!” Everyone cheered when the sun-kissed man took a seat next to Baekhyun.

 

“It has been a while,” Luhan greeted, “How was California?”

 

“Still hot and sunny,” Jongin chuckled.

 

Questions after questions were thrown at the newcomer. Indeed, it has been a long time since they were able to have a talk with Jongin. Everyone was all ears on him as he told everyone tales about his trip and work overseas.

 

“Okay, okay,” Jongin raised his hand in defeat when his colleagues started cheering, “Everything, drinks and food, is on me!”

 

Everybody cheered. Jongin had always been generous. Once they had the go signal, bottles after bottles of alcohol had been placed on their table. Some of their colleagues were now on the dancefloor, grinding onto strangers. Baekhyun chose to stay on his seat. Drinking glasses of alcohol continuously. His eyes were soulless and were focused on nothing. The omega just played with his eighth glass.

  
Jongin stared at Kyungsoo and Luhan, looking for answers on why Baekhyun was down.

 

 _“He broke up with Chanyeol,”_ Luhan mouthed as he placed his two index fingers together and split them.

 

Jongin looked back at Baekhyun in shock. _Does that mean…_

 

The tan man scrunched his forehead grimly at the news. Before leaving for California, he had confronted Chanyeol about not introducing Baekhyun to their circle of friends. Jongin was not expecting that the two would actually break up after months of being together. So does that mean that even Baekhyun’s friends did not know that the omega already found his destined mate?

 

What happened between the two? Jongin frowned.

 

Jongin shooed Luhan and Kyungsoo away to the dancefloor once he sensed that the two omegas wanted to dance but were not able to since they could not leave Baekhyun who was already drunk alone. The omega had his head on the table, mumbling to himself. Jongin promised the two best friends that he would take care and keep an eye on the omega.

 

Once the two were alone, Jongin started to investigate.

 

“Baekhyun,” Jongin started, “How are you and Chanyeol?”

 

It was seemingly innocent question. Jongin did not miss the way Baekhyun stilled at the mention of the alpha’s mate.

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun drunkenly smiled at his friend, hiccupping as he said, “He rejected… me. I was not…. the mate… he looked for.”

 

And just like that, the scent of sadness filled Jongin’s lungs. It was suffocating. It was smothering. It was as if his airways were blocked. Baekhyun was emitting the smell of sadness and self-pity at the same time. It was as if each drop of tears had its scent. The scent was of sad autumn – the smell of the dead leaves drifting through the air as they were crushed by the unknowing bottoms of the passerby.

 

Jongin gulped, trying to wet his perched throat. He cleared his throat. Jongin felt somehow guilty now that he mentioned Chanyeol.

 

Jongin looked at Baekhyun when he heard soft sobbing. Awkwardly, he placed his hand on the smaller’s back and caressed him gently, trying to soothe the pain away. It was that painful kind of sobbing – it started with soft wheezing, until it transformed into full blown wailing – it was a cry of pain, sadness, and self-pity.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” Baekhyun hiccupped, trying to catch his breath.

 

How long did the omega keep it in? Jongin wanted to know. Tears were rolling down continuously on the omega’s cheeks. His eyes were red and sullen. His nose was also flushed. He was breathing difficultly through his mouth. Baekhyun was gripping the sleeves of his dress shirt tightly, making crescent shaped wounds on his palm. Jongin could smell the scent of blood.

 

The omega was trying to divert his attention to the pain he inflicted upon himself. Jongin frowned at this thought.

 

“I don’t have the l-luxury to cry in front of my friends,” Baekhyun continued while he used his hands to roughly wipe the tears, “The t-tears won’t stop.”

 

Jongin’s heart broke both at the statement and at the sight. Fortunately, their location was a little dark and was slightly hidden from others’ sight. Without thinking about it, the tan man pulled the omega to his chest, his hands still caressing the smaller’s back. The omega sobbed even harder.

 

He had always seen Baekhyun as his little brother.

 

And at that moment, his little brother needed his shoulder to cry on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Mother, where is father?” Young alpha Chanyeol asked his mother. It was his seventh birthday, and his father promised him that the older would be present during his special day. Chanyeol looked forward to that day. In school, his father was always absent during family days and parent-teacher meetings. It was always his mother. Although Chanyeol loved his mother, he was still craving for his father’s attention._

_They said it was normal. Most alpha children would look up to their alpha fathers._

_As soon as Chanyeol woke up, he went towards his parents’ bedroom. Not bothering to knock, although he would be scolded by his father because of his lack of manners, Chanyeol barged inside only to find his mother silently sobbing._

_“Mother,” Chanyeol said as he wiped his mother’s tears with his stubby finger. At a young age, Chanyeol was taught not to cry, or at least hide his tears. He would always see his mother crying. Chanyeol deducted that it must be because they were omegas._

_“I’m leaving,” a deep voice cut through his thoughts. Chanyeol looked at the source and found his father wearing his business coat. Once the alpha found his son in their bedroom, he frowned, “Chanyeol, why are you in our bedroom. Didn’t I tell you not to go inside someone else’s room without their permission?”_

_“But father—“_

_“Silence!” The alpha’s voice roared, “Never make excuses. You did wrong. I didn’t hear you knocking. You went in without our permission, thus invading our privacy.”_

_“I’m sorry, father,” Chanyeol casted his eyes down._

_“Honey,” Chanyeol’s mother stood up to cling unto his father’s arm, “Don’t be harsh on him. You didn’t forget what day it is, right?”_

_“I have no time with this guessing game. I need to go,” the alpha firmly said, “Stop clinging to me, woman. Know your place.”_

_In that moment, Chanyeol first learned the scent of heartbreak._

_He could see how his father harshly tugged his mother’s arms off his body. It was clearly etched how his mother let out those painful sobs while she hugged her son, soothing both of them, telling him that his father did not forget – that his father just had a lot on his plate that he had forgotten to greet his son a happy birthday._

_“Chanyeol, your father will be home later,” his mother, although crying, assured the young alpha, “Later. He’ll go home bearing gifts. You wanted that toy car, right? He promised you to buy it on your birthday. Your father never breaks his promises.”_

_Chanyeol knew that his mother was lying, but he nodded anyway. His mother kissed him a happy birthday and asked him to take a bath now for his day would be long. Chanyeol heeded his mother’s request. He knew how she was trying to hold herself together. She was breaking inside, and it was because of his father. Chanyeol could see every little piece breaking._

_Later that day, Chanyeol stood late at night, still hoping for his father to come home. He heard the front door open. He could hear the firm thumping of his father’s footsteps. He could also hear how his mother and father were loudly fighting. His father’s tone was angry. His mother’s tone was pleading. Chanyeol was taught never to meddle with his parents’ conversation. With this in mind, Chanyeol buried himself in his sheets, trying to block the sounds away._

_His father forgot. His father had forgotten his birthday._

_That was apparent. Although still young, Chanyeol had been told that he was bright… just like his father. When he was still younger, it made him proud. Now, he was not so sure anymore – not the way his father was treating his mother. Sure, his father was intelligent. The alpha was born with a bright mind. Chanyeol had always admired how astute his father was. Now, in the young alpha’s mind, he would rather be kind than intelligent._

_For the first time in his seven years of life, Chanyeol didn’t want to be like his father. He didn’t want to be like him… a monster. With these scary thoughts, Chanyeol fell asleep to dream of a better tomorrow._

_A better tomorrow did not come… not at least when Chanyeol was already an adult._

_Chnyeol was fifteen when he started to lose confidence on his father. He was fifteen when he started to be ashamed of being his father’s son. The alpha just came home from his school. They had basketball practice, so Chanyeol had to stay a little bit longer. It was dusk when he reached home. His driver grumbling about how long the former waited for the young alpha. Chanyeol sheepishly smiled at his driver as an apology._

_“Mother, I’m home,” Chanyeol said as he opened the front doors. He was expecting his mother to welcome him with open arms. It was his fifteenth birthday after all._

_But silence welcomed him. It brought an ominous feeling._

_“Mother!” Chanyeol shouted as he ran quickly upstairs, directly towards his parents’ bedroom, “Mother! It’s Chanyeol. I’m home!”_

_The young alpha opened the door and was again welcomed with silence and darkness – not a good combination. With his nimble feet, Chanyeol found himself standing in front of his parents’ bathroom. Chanyeol knocked on the door, but was answered with silence. He tried opening the door but it was locked. The young alpha could hear the gushing of water._

_“Mrs. Lee!” Chanyeol shouted for the maid as he frantically twisted the door knob, “Mrs. Lee! I need the key to my parents’ bathroom! Quickly!”_

_Using his strength, the young alpha tried opening the door by forcing his way in. He tried really hard but the door was made of hardwood, making it difficult for one alpha to knock it down. Chanyeol heard Mrs. Lee’s frantic questioning and the sounds of the keys. Wasting no time, Chanyeol unlocked the door._

_Nothing terrified Chanyeol more than the picture of his mother lying in her own blood._

_His mother was in the tub, fully dressed, with water and her blood overflowing. She looked pale. Chanyeol ran through her and cradled her, “Mother! Mother! Mother!”_

_He cannot cry. No, he cannot. Alphas do not cry. Crying is a weakness. Crying is a disadvantage. Chanyeol didn’t know what happened next. He found warm liquid rolling on his cheeks. No. No. It cannot be. He searched for his mother’s pulse and found it weakly beating._

_The last thing he remembered was the livid, burning anger he had for the man responsible for his mother’s attempt to take her own life._

_It was a turning point. That moment was a turning point in Chanyeol’s life. His mother survived, but she had been in depression. Chanyeol helped her along the way while he was building his own empire. He studied harder, learned the ropes until there was no thread to unlearned. He became a better version of his father in every aspect._

_Chanyeol, although the heir of their hotel chains, started from the bottom. His father made it especially hard for him. Chanyeol had been frustrated again and again as his father meddled with him. He had given menial tasks – tasks that were too easy and simple for a man with a brain like Chanyeol – but the young alpha had a determined mind. His father created a conglomerate. Chanyeol created an empire. He rose up to ranks, eventually replacing his own father and kicking him out of the company._

_His mother eventually got better._

_He eventually got better._

 

It was this nightmare that woke Chanyeol up. He sighed as he stood up to start his day. His mother had visited him the day before. It had been a few weeks since Baekhyun fell sick. Chanyeol respected the omega’s decision. As much as possible, he avoided the smaller. They haven’t seen each other ever since Baekhyun left his penthouse.

 

Chanyeol’s penthouse seemed darker. His mother noticed. The mother had a hunch that it must have something to do with the omega friend that Chanyeol brought over his penthouse. His mother sighed. Chanyeol, even with his alpha dominating instinct, was a child inside. She was worried about his son. They were eating the food that Chanyeol’s mother specifically cooked, but the alpha was just playing with his food. She tried to start a conversation with her son but the latter was out of it, obviously bothered by something.

 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” She asked worriedly, “I’ve seen empty bottles of whiskey on your cupboard. You were never a hard drinker.”

 

“I don’t know, mom,” the alpha admitted.

 

Knowing Chanyeol, the alpha’s mother decided not to prod on.

 

Chanyeol, ever since Baekhyun basically told him not to show his face to the latter, had turned into alcohol to drowned his thoughts. His wolf was howling for its omega, but Chanyeol tried to control himself. Baekhyun’s scent was no longer apparent in his penthouse. It had already been a long time since the omega stayed over his apartment.

 

The alpha had troubles sleeping at night. To make the process easier, he started to turn into alcohol. Although he had to deal with hangovers, Chanyeol would take any chance just to keep Baekhyun off of his mind. Alcohol proved to be a slightly effective way to do so. At least, he was able to sleep at night.

 

“Mother,” the alpha suddenly stated, “Did you ever regret being mates with _him?”_

The mother chuckled bitterly. After all these years, her son was still not able to call him his father. Chanyeol never learned how to anyway. The man was the source of both of their misery. She was really unfortunate to be destined with someone who was too difficult to love. She remembered how she was showered with so much riches, but never with that man’s love.

 

Chanyeol grew up resenting his own father. The young alpha kid, back then, saw how his father treated his mother and disregarded her. His father was a tough man… and Chanyeol was raised to be like him: strong and willed. Although his father provided everything for his mate and his son, he never had time for them. Chanyeol could still remember how his mother was desperately holding onto his father as the latter left them to attend a business meeting abroad on his only son’s seventh birthday… and the succeeding birthdays.

 

Chanyeol and his mother were never a priority.

 

Chanyeol thought how cruel it was for her mother who had no choice in choosing her own alpha. It was destiny. It was fate. It was in their nature. Bullshit. Her mother suffered because she was constricted – she didn’t have a choice. She could have chosen a better alpha to save herself from heartbreaks and break downs.

 

He could still remember how the beauty of his mom faded throughout the years. Her smiling, tantalizing eyes were replaced with gloomy, dark, and swollen ones. The smile that she always had on was replaced with a frown. Her weight decreased until the doctors had to force her to feed. Constantly, his mother lived in worry of being replaced.

 

Just like what was happening to Baekhyun.

 

He and his father… they were despicable men. Chanyeol clenched his fist as the thought, bending the silver fork into two.

 

“Chanyeol,” his mother worriedly said as she gently caressed the younger’s hand.

 

“He would just turn out to be like you,” the alpha said dryly, “I would break him even further, mother. It is better to stop everything now than regret it later.”

 

Without any explanation, Chanyeol’s mother knew what his son was talking about. She knows Chanyeol better than anyone else. The young alpha valued his privacy. Just the fact that he invited an omega friend over screamed more than just friends. As an omega herself, she could faintly smell the scent of sadness wafting through the penthouse when she first met the omega friend and she knew what could have transpired between the two.

 

“I didn’t regret your father,” Chanyeol’s mother softly said, “Your father was a hard man to love, but I do not regret a single thing. I may feel sadness with him, but you should also know that I am the happiest with him. Your father… he loved me in his own little ways, Chanyeol. Your father… he didn’t know how to love for no one taught him to. He grew up in a household where love is taught as a weakness, especially for alphas.”

 

The alpha raised his eyes to see his mother’s eyes soften as she tells him about his father. Upon the look on his mother’s face, Chanyeol knew that it was the face of a woman in love. After all these years, after all the heartbreaks, the enchantment was still there – still burning bright.

 

“An omega loves unconditionally, my little alpha,” his mother continued, “And we love for eternity. Our destined alphas would always be in our hearts and nothing could change this fact. An omega would only be the happiest in the arms of his or her destined alpha.”

 

The alpha heaved a deep sigh, “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

 

His mother would have chastised the young alpha for his crude language if it were a normal situation.

 

“Yes, you’re stupid too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You fucker!”

 

Chanyeol immediately felt pain shooting through his jaw when he opened his door. His mother just left.  The tall alpha fell to the ground because of the impact. He was supposed to stand up but his attacker stopped him by straddling him. Two strong arms held his collar tightly. Chanyeol’s vision was still blurred. He had been last night. He still had a hangover.

 

“W-who—“ Chanyeol tried to speak but he was cut by the visitor.

 

“It’s Jongin, you good for nothing jerk!”

 

Jongin was enraged, Chanyeol was sure.  His alpha friend smelled murderous. Chanyeol had an inkling on why he was greeted with an undercut by his friend when they had not seen each other for more than a year now since the latter went abroad to oversee their business expansion. He did not try to fight. His head was still killing him. Just how much did he drink last night? He just let Jongin almost choke him to death.

 

“If you were not my friend, I would have probably killed you,” Jongin spat when he let the taller go, “Get up, asshole. We need to talk.”

 

Chanyeol groaned, “At least let me freshen up.”

 

The alpha could feel the sting on his lips. For sure, it was already busted. Jongin had been taking boxing sessions. Chanyeol made a mental note to never piss his friend again. Taking his time to stand up, Chanyeol felt his legs wobble as he pushed himself off of his floor. Jongin was just standing in front of him, grimly looking at him. His hands are on his waist, his eyes still sending dagger looks towards Chanyeol’s direction.

 

“No, let’s talk right now,” Jongin firmly stated, “Tell me, Chanyeol, what did you do to Baekhyun?”

 

Chanyeol bitterly chuckled. Of course Jongin would know and get mad at him. Baekhyun was Jongin’s friend. Knowing his friend, Chanyeol was not surprised at the man’s reaction. Somehow, he felt a pinch of jealousy. Baekhyun deserved someone like Jongin. Why did the heavens think that he would be perfect for the little omega?

 

“Don’t laugh, asshole,” Jongin spatted, “I told you before I left, Chanyeol. You need to get your shit together, or else you and Baekhyun would only end up getting hurt. Look where the both of you are right now.”

 

“You know my reason,” Chanyeol replied, “You know, Jongin. I tried. I really tried, but it will never work out.”

 

Jongin sighed. His features softened as he stared at Chanyeol who was now sitting on his couch, head casted down.

 

“You know what happened to my parents,” Jongin stated, “I will never forget how my mother blatantly rejected my father. They were miserable together, but they were more than miserable when apart. Think about your mother. Think about your father. Think about my parents. Yours and mine almost have the same story. You know how it affects me when a wolf rejects his destined mate.”

 

Chanyeol stilled at what Jongin was trying to convey. Jongin was not saying it directly, but he knew what his friend was trying to point out.

 

“Get yourself together, buddy,” Jongin sighed. Chanyeol was still his close friend, his best friend. He was the one who was there when Jongin’s parents were falling apart. Chanyeol and he had the same experience with their parents.

 

“You always think of your wolf as another being,” Jongin continued, “Chanyeol, you and your wolf are the same. Your wolf’s thoughts and his feelings are his as much as they are yours.”

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol winced, “You need to pay for my medical expenses you little shit.”

 

Jongin chuckled, “For you, buddy… always for you.”

 

Chanyeol sat there. Thinking about what Jongin had said. He had always rejected his wolf. He used to think that it was unfair how another being was residing in his body, in his mind. He used to think that he did not have the freedom. Chanyeol needed to appease his wolf – to follow his orders and listen to its howling. Now that he thought about it, Jongin was right. For a long time, he had always distanced himself from his primal instinct – from his alpha. Chanyeol had forgotten, and had chosen to forget.

 

He and his alpha was the same.

 

Chanyeol is the alpha.

 

Chanyeol is his alpha.

 

“So what’s your plan about Byun Baekhyun?” Jongin continued, “As much as I hate you, I know that Baekhyun will only be truly and genuinely happy with his destined alpha. I heard that Sehun is making a move on him.”

 

Chanyeol scrunched his forehead, “That little asswipe knows that Baekhyun is my destined mate.”

 

“Well,” Jongin shrugged, “Baekhyun’s not your mate anymore. You just rejected him, remember?”

 

The alpha groaned. How would he turn around everything now? He knew Sehun for they were friends. He knew that the younger alpha would never stop until he gets what he wants. Chanyeol had an inkling that what the younger currently wanted was the little omega he was destined to be with.

 

“Thanks, Jongin,” Chanyeol stared at his friend, “For that painful wakeup call.”

 

He would start anew, Chanyeol promised himself.

 

They would start anew.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following two days, Chanyeol spent his time reflecting on his feelings. Did he really want Baekhyun? His alpha answered with a firm yes. Chanyeol missed the smaller, terribly. Although he could see him through the CCTVs in their building, the alpha wanted to hear his voice, to smell his scent, and to touch the smaller. For the past weeks ever since Baekhyun left, Chanyeol would find himself doing things that he did with Baekhyun.

 

That cartoon movie they had watched, Shaun the Sheep, had been played countless of times. Ever since Baekhyun left, Chanyeol would find himself watching the film again and again until he falls asleep. The alpha already knew about the film’s official soundtrack, humming it the way Baekhyun did back then to lull the giant to sleep. Chanyeol had also started collecting brown teddy bears in the hopes of one day giving all of them to the omega. Baekhyun’s favorite color was brown.

 

After his confrontation with Jongin, Chanyeol started to look more closely on his little omega.

 

“The lunch set was already delivered to the wedding planning, sir. I made sure that Mr. Byun received the letter,” his secretary informed him, “Is there still anything you want me to do?”

 

“You did well,” Chanyeol nodded, “You may now leave. Thank you.”

 

It has been a week since he started giving away lunch to the wedding planning team. His doctor strongly advised him to take care of his omega’s meals. It seemed like the little one was not eating properly. Chanyeol scrunched his forehead in worry.

 

Baekhyun did not want to meet him, Chanyeo painfully admitted. The little omega made that clear with his letter. So, Chanyeol had no choice but to just send delivery people. Each meal was complemented with a letter from the alpha. Baby steps… Chanyeol wanted to start with wobbly, baby steps.

 

_Eat well. Don’t get sick._

Chanyeol would always write. At first, Baekhyun rejected the meals sent by Chanyeol once the omega had seen the familiar handwriting. The alpha had been persistent. He specifically ordered the delivery men to leave the meals on the omega’s table. He knew Baekhyun. The omega hated wasting food. Through this, Chanyeol was able to somehow make sure that Baekhyun was eating properly.

  
The alpha had noticed that Baekhyun became thinner. His full cheeks were now sunken. Although the omega still took his breath away, it was apparent how Baekhyun was losing his glow.

 

It was a Saturday and Chanyeol had to go to Japan for business purposes. As he read over papers over papers, he cannot help but wonder how Baekhyun was doing. The omega loved lounging in his couch, cuddling with him as they watched dramas, when they were still together. A painful throb suddenly made its way on his temple. The alpha stopped mulling over his files to massage his temples. If Baekhyun was by his side, the omega would surely sense his migraine and the smaller would automatically come closer and massage his temples to soothe his headache.

 

But he does not have that luxury right now. He had long given up the luxury of Baekhyun’s presence.

 

Chanyeol was about to go back to reading his files when his phone buzzed.

 

It was Jongin. Chanyeol quickly answered the call. It would not hurt to take a little break, right?

 

“Baekhyun is on a date with Oh Sehun,” Jongin didn’t even say hello.

 

The alpha’s headache worsened at the statement, “What?”

 

“Baekhyun finally gave in to Sehun’s whines,” his friend continued, “They’re going for Italian tonight.”

 

The frown on Chanyeol’s face deepened. He quickly casted a glance on the wall clock and cursed when he saw the time. He was miles away from home and his destined omega was on a date with one of his closest friend. He grimaced. His migraine was not helping at all.

 

Jongin told him details about the supposed date: which restaurant and what time. Chanyeol thanked his friend and ended the call as he paged his secretary. To say that he furious was an understatement. But he had no right to be. Chanyeol was also undeniably jealous. Just imagining Baekhyun laughing with Sehun as they share over a candlelit dinner was driving Chanyeol crazy.

 

“Rebook my flight to earliest one today,” Chanyeol commanded as his secretary entered the room. They were in their hotel branch in Osaka, “We’re going home right this minute.”

 

“B-but sir,” his secretary rebutted.

 

“Cancel everything and reschedule them sometime,” Chanyeol loosened his tie as he felt the hammering on his head once again.

 

“Yes, sir,” the secretary respectfully bowed.

 

Chanyeol folded his sleeves up to his elbow and run his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was disappointed with the situation, but most of all he was disappointed with himself. He made this happen. He got no one but himself to blame.

 

A few minutes more, Chanyeol found himself being ushered to the jet plane that would take him back home. His secretary which was beside him was busy rescheduling all the meetings that he would miss because of his impromptu flight back home. For sure, some of their business partners would be angry. Some may even back out from their projects. This could gravely affect their hotel business, but Chanyeol did not care.

 

He thought their hotel business was his life, his legacy. But at that moment, Baekhyun was more important.

 

He had three hours to go to Baekhyun. His flight takes about two hours. The travel time from Incheon airport to Seoul was about an hour. He needed to get back to Seoul as fast as he could.

 

“Send the company chopper to Incheon,” Chanyeol said to his secretary, “We’re taking it back to Seoul.”

 

“Yes, sir,” the secretary nodded.

 

A few more hours and Chanyeol found himself on his chopper. Once he back in Seoul, Chanyeol wasted no time and rode his car to that Italian restaurant where Sehun was taking Baekhyun. He gripped the steering wheel firmly upon glancing at his car’s digital clock. He was sure that the two had already started their dinner. He was a few minutes late.

 

Reaching the restaurant, Chanyeol did not waste time in barging inside. The maître d’ promptly welcoming him, asking him for if he had made prior reservations. Chanyeol ignored him and instead searched for Baekhyun. It was not long until his eyes found them. They were seated in more private part of the restaurant. Baekhyun was nodding to whatever was saying. Sehun was animatedly telling stories to Baekhyun. From the corner of his eye, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun shyly smiling.

 

The alpha heaved a deep breath and started walking towards the direction of the two. The maître d’ tried to stop him but Chanyeol growled at him. Born into a family in which etiquette was of utmost importance, Chanyeol made sure that he was not drawing attention. Fortunately, there was not much diners in the place.

 

Upon reaching the table of the two, Baekhyun quickly gasped while Sehun just smirked.

 

“Let’s go,” Chanyeol said as he held Baekhyun’s arm. Confusion was written on the omega’s face.

 

“You’re disturbing our meal,” Sehun smiled at the older alpha.

 

“Fuck off, Sehun,” Chanyeol softly hissed at his friend, “I already warned you once. Stay away from Baekhyun. You know that he bears my mark.”

 

“But you are not together anymore,” Sehun slyly smiled as he saw anger flashed through Chanyeol’s eyes. He loved riling his friend up, “Plus, Baekhyun agreed to have dinner with me. As far as everyone is concerned, he is free to do whatever he wishes for he is not bound to any alpha… at the moment.” 

 

“Baekhyun, get up,” Chanyeol said, “Let’s go.”

 

Baekhyun kept mum. His eyes never once darted to Chanyeol’s direction. The omega was clearly ignoring and avoiding him.

 

“Don’t force Baekhyun,” Sehun continued taunting the giant, “It seemed like he does not want to go with you—“

 

Sehun was not able to finish his words when Chanyeol’s eyes turned red and he suddenly charged towards him. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Quickly, the omega stood up and hugged Chanyeol’s arm to stop the alpha from hurting Sehun. At the contact with the omega, the alpha stilled. It had been so long since he had touched the omega. It had been so long since his lungs were filled with the scent of the omega _. It had been so long… so, so long._

 

“Stop!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Chanyeol quickly heeded, his chest still panting from pent-up frustration and anger.

 

“I…” Baekhyun bit his lip, “I’m sorry, Sehun. I think we need to reschedule the dinner.”

 

“It’s okay, Baekhyun,” Sehun dryly said, “It’s not your fault that our night was ruined.”

 

Before Chanyeol could charge towards Sehun again, the omega said his goodbyes and apologies to the younger alpha and pulled the giant out of the establishment. Chanyeol could see how Baekhyun’s chest was heaving – in anger, he supposed. As soon as they were out, the little omega unhooked his arm from the alpha’s and immediately turned his back to walk away.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol ran after him and gripped the latter’s arm to stop him from moving, “Baekhyun, please, let me talk.”

 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded exasperated, “You already got what you wanted—“

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol cut him off, “I’m sorry for what I have done to you and to the both of us. You know how hard I have tried, Baekhyun. Goddamn, you know how I’ve tried. I admit, I am a fool. I know that now.”

 

“Leave me alone, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun coldly replied, “Stop the lunch deliveries. Stop looking out for me. Stop everything and just leave me alone.”

 

The omega was about to walk away again when Chanyeol quickly pulled the former’s waist, encaging Baekhyun’s face with his hand and resting his forehead on the smaller’s. Chanyeol breathed heavily, still calming his raging alpha. Seeing his omega with another alpha who had the same potentials as him was enough to rile him up.

 

“Please, please,” Chanyeol pleaded. Baekhyun’s scent helped ease the headache he was currently experiencing, “I… just let me breathe you in.”

 

Baekhyun scrunched his forehead, “Stop it, Mr. Park—“

 

The omega stilled as he breathed in the alpha’s potent scent. Chanyeol’s scent was consuming him – overpowering him. The alpha’s smell, which he had not smelled for a long time, was enticing him, making him feel things he’d rather not. The omega closed his eyes and breathed in Chanyeol’s scent.

 

Park Chanyeol was still addicting.

 

Baekhyun cursed himself as he felt warmth coiling on his stomach. He knew what it was. Earlier this morning, Baekhyun’s phone notified him about his upcoming heat next week. Chanyeol’s scent must have triggered it. The omega was doing just fine by himself during the past months – he was drinking omega pills to ease the burden of his heat, after all he had to endure it alone.

 

Baekhyun could feel his nether regions start to ache and throb.

 

But being just inches away from his destined alpha, Baekhyun’s omega broke loose.

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he smelled the smaller, “Are you in heat?”

 

Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol wrapped his toned arms around the smaller’s waist. Baekhyun simply nodded and tried to walk away from the alpha, but the latter stopped the omega promptly. Panic was written on Baekhyun’s eyes, the alpha noticed. The omega’s eyes were of dusty golden color, effectively sucking the alpha into the deep orbs.

 

“Please,” Baekhyun begged as he felt the pain of his heat, “Let go of me.”

 

Chanyeol did. The alpha wanted to respect the omega’s decision.

 

“At least, let me take care of you and take you home,” the alpha worriedly offered.

 

It was already night time. An omega in heat traveling in the dark was simply dangerous. Baekhyun’s scent was addicting and enticing. Anyone would have a hard time controlling himself over the omega’s alluring smell.

 

Even Chanyeol was using all his might to stop himself from taking Baekhyun to his penthouse.

 

The omega simply whimpered and nodded. Chanyeol, without wasting time, wrapped his toned arms around the smaller’s waist and helped him walk towards his car. Baekhyun was rubbing himself on Chanyeol – his omega side was clearly taking over. Chanyeol hissed softly as the omega nibbled his neck.

 

“If my o-omega fully takes o-over,” Baekhyun whispered, “P-please don’t touch me. Don’t even try to come near m-me.”

 

Chanyeol nodded as he led the smaller inside his car.

 

“I promise, Baek. I won’t touch you against your will. Just let me take you home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Love**

 

* * *

 

_Hot._

 

Baekhyun felt hot all over.

 

Baekhyun could feel his heat consuming him, taking over his whole body. He whimpered as he curled himself. He could smell arousal in the air. His omega side had been triggered by the presence of his alpha, thus prompting him into heat earlier than scheduled. He could feel the familiar coiling in his groin. It was slowly building up and at that moment, Baekhyun did not trust himself.

 

Every inch of him was screaming for Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol took him directly to his small apartment, and eventually to his own room. The alpha even adjusted the temperature of the room to the lowest temperature setting in hopes of relieving Baekhyun’s pain.

 

“F… fuck,” Baekhyun swore as a wave of ache came through him. He could feel Chanyeol’s mark on him throbbing – a clear sign that the alpha was nearby. The omega guessed that Chanyeol might still be inside his apartment.

 

Even though he didn’t want to feel it, he felt warm inside – to know that Chanyeol was outside, ready to assist him through his heat in any way possible is making Baekhyun feel things he’d rather not.

 

Slowly, the omega reached for the drawer on his bedside table. He had been stacking up on heat pills ever since his fallout with Chanyeol. The pills helped him relieve the pain of the heat. Being marked but not having his destined one beside him exacerbated his heat. His heats were more intense without the help of his destined alpha.

 

It was especially on a different level now that he could well smell the potent scent of the alpha. He hated it. Baekhyun hated this feeling – of the harsh reality that his body could still respond like this to the presence of another person.

 

It was cruel, Baekhyun was starting to see… it was cruel to lose control of oneself because of another’s mere presence. It was his own body, yet Chanyeol somehow had the control over it. Chanyeol was a mere stranger to his body, yet it semed like the alpha owned every inch of his being.

 

With shaky hands, Baekhyun popped two pills inside his mouth and reached for the glass of water that Chanyeol might have left on his table. Swallowing the pills, the omega whimpered. Taking a pill was considered slightly dangerous. The heat pill’s side effects differed from an omega to another. One pill was already alarming. Swallowing two pills could be lethal. The pills used to be non-prescription medicine. The government, upon seeing its dangerous effect, had passed a law that requires omegas prescription to buy heat pills.

 

Baekhyun paid no heed at the danger that consuming more than a pill could bring. He needed all the help he could to fight off his urge to throw himself back to his alpha.

 

Sweat started trickling down his face.

 

Chanyeol was still outside. His scent was powerful enough to torment Baekhyun. The omega rolled over his bed in hopes of masking the potent scent by burying his face onto his mattress, but miscalculated the distance which sent him flying down the floor. A loud thud resounded in his room. Baekhyun groaned as he tried to stand up.

 

“Baekhyun! Are you alright?!”

 

The door opened and revealed a disheveled Chanyeol. The alpha’s hair was not in its usual pristine form. Instead, it looked like Chanyeol had been repeatedly running his fingers through his hair in frustration which was evident by the lost strands that stuck out in different direction. His eyes were also red, a product of both exhaustion and a vigorous effort to keep the alpha in him in place and in control.

 

With long, quick strides, the alpha approached the omega who was still on the floor and promptly carried him back to the bed while examining the omega’s body, making sure that the omega was safe and unhurt. The alpha gulped as a surge of Baekhyun’s scent invaded his system.

 

It smelled like a mixture of vanilla and cottony scent and sweat, tingling every sense fiber of the alpha. The scent of arousal was evident in the room. It was not an inviting scent – it was alluring and tempting. It was Baekhyun at his finest, most appealing state. The scent was too much. Chanyeol could feel drops of sweat rolling down his forehead. A few more minutes and the alpha may not stop himself.

 

Baekhyun stilled as he watched the taller solemnly. A sudden surge of desire rushed through the omega, prompting him to snake his arms around his alpha’s shoulder and begin to lick the throbbing vein visible on the alpha’s neck. It was a slow and long, making the alpha shudder in delight.

 

“B-Baek,” Chanyeol warned, “I promised you.”

 

The omega was already lost. How long did Baekhyun long for this? The past few months were plain torture. He was marked, and yet his alpha was missing. His heats were purely unbearable, hence the dependence on heat pills. How long does Baekhyun must suffer?

 

Loving was easy. Forgetting is so long.

 

Baekhyun did not notice when the alpha deposited him to his bed. All the smaller knew was that he was now straddling the alpha.

 

Baekhyun was aware of what he was doing, yet he had no control of his own body. Or maybe, he had been willing his body all along. In front of him was his alpha – the one that he could never forget even though how many months have already passed. It was the only man that he would ever truly love. Baekhyun wanted to dryly laugh at that: how pitiful it was to have the only love of your life and lose him the next second.

 

In front of him was Chanyeol, and Baekhyun wanted to be selfish one last time.

 

The omega started to place kisses along the taller’s neck, gently sucking to place his mark. A low groan escaped from the alpha, thus encouraging Baekhyun even more. The soft kisses turned more passionate. With every kiss, Baekhyun poured his everything: his love, his pain, his longingness.

 

It was the last time, Baekhyun promised himself… it was the last time he would give in.

 

For Baekhyun, this would be his final goodbye.

 

Streaks of love bites lined the alpha’s neck and shoulders. Baekhyun started to trail kisses upwards. Softly kissing the alpha’s forehead. Baekhyun especially loved Chanyeol’s forehead when the taller brushes and wears his hair upwards.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes. The alpha knew that something was different. Baekhyun’s kisses, that night, were different.

 

Baekhyun started to gently kiss Chanyeol’s closed lids. The lush black lashes that perfectly contrasted the alpha’s smooth and soft skin always tempted Baekhyun – the lashes that would softly fan against the omega’s skin every morning whenever Chanyeol would wake up lying very close to the omega. Baekhyun loved their mornings together. They were warm memories that he would forever treasure.

 

Next a butterfly kiss was placed on the alpha’s nose. Baekhyun hated it at first – how pointed Chanyeol’s nose was. Whenever the alpha would kiss him, their noses would always bump, making it harder to access the taller’s lips. But Baekhyun learned to love the taller’s nose – the soft breathing that always tickled his ear before the night finally takes over. Baekhyun was always lulled to sleep because of Chanyeol’s soft breathing.

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks were next. Baekhyun placed little kisses on them. _Oh how soft they were_. The omega could even trace, with his eyes closed, every mole that littered the alpha’s face. God, it had been a while since Baekhyun had seen the alpha’s face this closely, and yet he still knew every curve and plane.

 

This was the last time he would do this. He wanted to savor every second. Every plane of skin was kissed. Baekhyun wanted this to be a beautiful memory that he could look back to. This was the man that he loved. This was how he would remember him. Chanyeol… Chanyeol was beautiful. And Baekhyun was fortunate to have known his beauty.

 

This was the final kiss, Baekhyun promised himself. With shivering fingers, the omega cradled the alpha’s face, smiling warmly even though his eyes were already blurred by the tears. Unknowingly, tears started to roll down the omega’s eyes. 

  
Baekhyun could not see Chanyeol’s face clearly, but his heart could clearly see and trace the alpha because of the kisses that he rained upon the alpha.

 

Finally, Baekhyun slowly placed his lips on the taller’s. As expected, the taller’s lips were warm although they were a little bit parched, just like how they first felt when they first kissed. Suddenly, Baekhyun could not control his tears from overflowing. Baekhyun made no sound. Chanyeol still had his eyes closed, although his cheeks were stained by Baekhyun’s tears.

 

It was a long kiss. It was a silent kiss. It was the last.

 

It was a silent cry. It was goodbye.

 

All this while, Baekhyun realized that there was nothing beautiful about suffering. Suffering was the consequence of unjust and unequal love. However, Baekhyun had no regrets. To have felt such great and true love for Chanyeol, Baekhyun was somehow grateful.

 

“For the last time, thank you,” Baekhyun whispered with his lips still on the taller’s.

 

Chanyeol’s lashes started to dampen. He knew. That moment will forever be etched in his mind. It was Baekhyun’s goodbye for him.

 

Baekhyun finally released Chanyeol, slowly sliding down the taller’s chest. Baekhyun buried his head on the alpha’s broad chest, just right above the alpha’s loudly beating heart, leaving wet patches on the alpha’s dress shirt.

 

It started with a sniffle, then it turned into loud cries. Baekhyun let out a wail – it was a cry of pain, grief, love and relief. He balled his fists around the alpha’s shirt, willing himself to stop but failed miserably. Baekhyun clung onto the alpha. After this, Baekhyun would finally let go. He tried to keep his wail into silent screams but he could not do so. Oh how long did he have to endure everything?

 

Chanyeol just let the omega, leaving kisses on top the smaller’s head while he ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair to soothe all the hurt and the pain he had given the omega. Baekhyun, at that moment, was inconsolable. The alpha could see how the omega suffocated with each breath he took, making his suffering even more evident in his cries.

 

The alpha silently cried with his omega, his tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

 

The alpha now realized it. He did not deserve Baekhyun after all that he had done… at least not now.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol chanted like a prayer while his heart broke at every cry that Baekhyun let out. How long did Baekhyun kept everything bottled up?

 

The vanilla and cottony scent that Baekhyun had wilted. They were replaced with a salty scent that was akin to seawaters. It was the scent of tears.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he breathed in Baekhyun’s current scent.

 

It was time to let go.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was reviewing documents when Jongin suddenly barged inside his room without knocking. The alpha just raised his brow at the intruder. Jongin was panting, a clear sign that his friend probably ran over to his room.

 

“What happened?” Jongin asked as he tried to regain his normal breathing pace, “Y-you—“

 

“Whatever you heard is probably true,” Chanyeol nonchalantly said as he flipped the document to the next page. He had taken the day off the past few days, hence his work had piled up. He needed to catch up or else the board would definitely not let the incident go.

 

“What the fuck—“

 

“I’m busy, Jongin,” Chanyeol dismissed his friend, “Now, do you need anything else?”

 

“You,” Jongin took a deep breath, “I don’t know what you’re planning, but you’re still my friend. Are you okay, Chanyeol?”

 

“I’m a little bit okay now,” Chanyeol truthfully answered, “Taking a few days off helped.”

  
“So it’s true. Baekhyun, he—“

 

“He resigned,” Chanyeol supplied, “Yes, I accepted the resignation.”

 

“Where is he now?” Jongin scrunched his forehead. He will never understand his friend. How can Chanyeol be calm at a situation like this? His mate had just resigned. Wasn’t his friend determined to get Baekhyun back?

  
“I don’t know.”

 

Jongin opened his mouth only to close it again. Confusion was written on his face. What happened between the two? Chanyeol seemed fine with it. The alpha was right in front of him casually reading through a document. If it was the Chanyeol that he very well knew, the man would not be just sitting on his chair while his mate was nowhere to be found.

 

“I tried calling Baekhyun but he was out of reach,” Jongin said in hopes of getting a reaction from Chanyeol.

 

The alpha just hummed and did not say anything else.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jongin asked.

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol shrugged, “Are you free tonight? Bring everyone. I want to come clean to all of you.”

 

It only took a single message to complete their clique. It was a Friday night. Even though Kris supposedly has a date with his beta mate, Yixing, the oldest alpha had cancelled it because of Chanyeol’s request to meet them all. Afterall, it was a rare occasion to have Chanyeol call for all of them to meet. Chanyeol chose a quiet and private jazz club. It was clear that their friend had something serious to say.

 

Kris was expecting Chanyeol to finally reveal his mate.

 

He was right, although not entirely.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Kris flatly said as he downed his whiskey on the rocks, “I can’t believe you did that to him, Chanyeol.”

 

“I also told him that,” Sehun shrugged his head bobbing to the slow music of the jazz club, “Baekhyun is a sweet omega. He deserved better than Chanyeol.”

 

Jongin just threw a glare at their youngest. Oh Sehun did not have filter. He always says his mind. It was both a good and a bad thing altogether. Jongin looked at their friend. Chanyeol was just louging, drinking his nth glass of whiskey. The man had finally told everyone in their circle of friends about Baekhyun, his mate. Tonight, Chanyeol bared everything, leaving nothing out.

 

“How are you coping?” Junmyeon asked as he placed a comforting hand on the taller alpha’s shoulder.

 

“I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Chanyeol offered a small smile.

 

Jongin was still baffled. Chanyeol was too calm, too complacent.

 

“You both decided to leave everything to fate?” Jongin asked.

 

“Not really. We just decided to end what he had. We’re completely over.”

 

Kris nodded, seemingly in favor of Chanyeol’s decision to finally let go of Baekhyun.

 

“And you, Oh Sehun,” Junmyeon suddenly turned into their youngest, “Why are you meddling with Chanyeol and his mate?”

 

“What?” Sehun raised both his arms, “I did nothing wrong. They were not together when I pestered Baekhyun to have a date with me. Baekhyun is a good friend. All we had was a friendly date. It was also a way for him to relieve the tension from his fallout with Chanyeol. I was just merely being a good friend.”

 

“Sehun is kinda right though,” Kris supported, “Anyway, don’t be too hard on yourself, Yeol. Your parents’ situation is different from your situation now.”

 

Chanyeol looked up. He also saw Junmyeon’s worried face. Of course, the two older would somehow connect the dots. They knew how Chanyeol was scarred because of his parents. This scar was still evident ‘till this day and it may have influenced Chanyeol’s fallout with Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would probably end up like the alpha’s parents somewhere down the road if they continued.

 

It was an irony. Chanyeol bitterly chuckled. The tart taste of the whiskey was not helping.

 

“I hated my father,” Chanyeol said, “No, I still hate him. But look at me: a clear reflection of my old man. I think that is the irony of life: along the road, we become like the people we hate.”

 

He was just like his father, Chanyeol bitterly admitted. He had hated his father so much that he started to act like him. He disregarded Baekhyun. He kept Baekhyun for convenience – the alpha in him was satisfied that the omega was within reach and Chanyeol was still not bounded to the younger since nobody knew that they were mates. It was just like how his father found convenience in his own mate who bore him an heir. 

 

During their first fallout, Chanyeol was afraid that he had become like his father. Hence, he rejected and stopped whatever he had with Baekhyun. Along the way, he realized that he _did_ love Baekhyun.  The sayings were true. People only realize what they had when they had already lost it. Along with this realization is the selfish desire to bring Baekhyun back to his side. Chanyeol was selfish and Baekhyun was the one who suffered immensely.

 

However, during Baekhyun’s heat, Chanyeol was slapped with the cold reality. After everything he had done to the omega, he could not be selfish anymore. He could not afford to think of his own woes anymore. Baekhyun needed release.

 

So, he let him go.

  
Chanyeol set Baekhyun free in hopes that time and space could erase all the pain inflicted.

 

Baekhyun wanted to be set free. The omega wanted to breathe. Baekhyun was honest during their final talk.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he felt the tears resurfacing. He quickly willed them away, his throat constricting as he tried to suppress the tears. Of course, he was not entirely fine. He needed time to heal too.

 

“We’re here for you, Yeol,” Junmyeon said, “If you ever need us, we’re just one call away.”

 

_“Set me free, Chanyeol. I want to rest. I am so, so tired. I forgive you. Forgive yourself too. Let’s move forward and leave all the heartache in the past.”_

 

_“This love,” Baekhyun continued as he gently cradled Chanyeol’s face, “This love is heavy burden to carry. It brought nothing but pain to both of us.”_

 

 

“Here is the year-end report. The wedding schedule for next year is also attached at the end,” Kyungsoo explained as he handed the folder to their boss, “If you ever need anything more, please just note them and I will get back to you as soon as possible.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Do,” Chanyeol smiled at the small man. It was Chanyeol’s last task for the day. It was Friday, his favorite day of the week. He can finally catch up with all the hours of sleep that he missed.

 

Once the wedding coordinator was out of his room, Chanyeol quickly opened the folder and read the content. The boss raised his brow. It was impressive. Do Kyungsoo always exceeded his superiors’ expectations, Chanyeol must admit. Ever since becoming the leader of the wedding planning team, Chanyeol had begun to know the omega. Kyungsoo, sometimes, bore resemblances with _Baekhyun_.

 

They both were around the same height. Both loved humming and singing whenever they were working.

 

Chanyeol let out a small smile.

 

Every now and then, _his name_ pops up in his mind.

 

“Ah, I’m so lonely,” the alpha chuckled, “What are _you_ doing now?”

 

It had been more than a year since Baekhyun left the company. Chanyeol never heard anything about the omega’s location. As far as he knew, Kyungsoo and Luhan were still in contact with Baekhyun. Last time, he heard that the two even visited the omega… wherever he may be.

 

More than once, Chanyeol wanted to talk to Kyungsoo and Luhan about Baekhyun, but he held back. He didn’t trust himself. Baekhyun wanted space. If Chanyeol knew where the omega was, he was not sure if he could hold himself back from packing his bags and going wherever Baekhyun might be.

 

Chanyeol admits that he felt lonely every now and then. Baekhyun’s scent still lingers in his apartment, but it was slowly fading. The alpha also packed the omega’s belongings that the latter left at his apartment. Chanyeol kept them in his storage room.

 

It was bitter. It was sweet. Chanyeol did it to himself. Karma will always be the ultimate bitch.

 

Upon finishing Kyungsoo’s imepeccable report, Chanyeol flipped through the end of the report where the wedding schedule was attached. It was a new year soon – a new chapter of his seemingly monotonous life.

 

The alpha froze at content.

 

It was Baekhyun. It was the omega’s photo.

 

Baekhyun was smiling brightly at the camera with a V sign with his right hand. The omega had a blond hair color, very much different from his previous jet black hair. _His smile_ … Chanyeol thought as he ran his fingers through the glossy finish of the photograph… _His smile is genuine._ Baekhyun’s eyes were crinkled, letting out fine lines at the corner base of his eyes. He had a big smile on. His cheeks seemed fuller than what Chanyeol could remember.

 

Baekhyun looked happier.

 

Chanyeol let out a small smile.

 

_Is he in London?_

 

The omega was standing below a huge structure that resembled a clock. There were two circles: the smaller one inside the bigger. The structure also looked old.

 

 _No, it’s not London._ Chanyeol mused. _Where could you be?_

 

Chanyeol flipped the photo and found a familiar handwriting. Written was only a date. The photo was taken about two months ago.

 

The alpha grabbed the photo and decided to keep it for himself. The photo was for Do Kyungsoo, he was sure. The wedding coordinator may have mistakenly left the picture on the document. The alpha knew it was wrong, but he wanted one last glimpse of Baekhyun – a memento of the omega. The alpha yearned for an assurance that his omega was fine and happy.

 

He kept the photo at the drawer on his desk. Whenever the times get rough, Chanyeol would have something to take out and encourage him to move forward.

 

Baekhyun was moving forward. Chanyeol wanted to do the same, although the alpha was not sure if he was doing a good job.

 

His mother had learned about what happened. For months, his mother stayed with him, making sure that her alpha son was taking care of his health. Separation for destined mates could be detrimental to both parties. Chanyeol’s mother helped him slowly cope up with his loss.

 

Chanyeol was evidently broken, and until now, he was still trying to piece himself back.

 

_But it’s alright. He will be alright._

 

* * *

 

“Babe,” Chanyeol greeted as he kissed the omega’s right cheek, “I’m sorry I was late. My workload has piled up.”

 

The beautiful omega just let out a small smile at the alpha. Tonight, the omega reserved a table for the both of them in Chanyeol’s favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate their second year anniversary. However, the alpha might have forgotten the date again. Chanyeol just came from his workplace. His necktie was crooked. The top buttons of his shirt were popped open. The alpha had long abandoned his outer coat. Chanyeol had always felt suffocated.

 

“Chanyeol,” the omega started while reaching for the taller’s hand, “Do you know what’s the day today?”

 

A few seconds passed. Chanyeol just looked at the omega’s eyes. Upon seeing the disappointment in them, realization finally dawned upon him.

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

The omega smiled bitterly. Retracting her hand from holding onto Chanyeol’s.

 

“Wendy,” Chanyeol started, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“No,” Wendy shook her head, “ _I am sorry.”_

 

Wendy was the omega that Chanyeol’s mom introduced to him two years after Baekhyun left. At first, they were just friends. Wendy was a kind lady who had been supporting Chanyeol. The two clicked together. They had the same tastes. It was not hard to like and befriend the omega. According to Chanyeol’s mother, Wendy’s destined mate had already passed away, leaving the omega alone.

 

Loneliness loved company. Their relationship was built around the convenience of having a partner – to dampen the silent loneliness that they both had buried deep inside.

 

The memories of their old flames linger still.

 

“I think we have pushed it enough,” Wendy continued, “I think we’re better off as friends.”

 

Chanyeol felt hurt. Wendy’s eyes were sad. Chanyeol felt hurt not because Wendy wanted call it off. He was hurt because the alpha had unknowingly hurt another person.

 

“I am sorry,” Chanyeol repeated, “You are a wonderful person, Wendy. You have been by source of support. I am sorry that I could’ve been a better partner. I hope you find someone who could make you happier than I ever could.”

 

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” Wendy smiled as she wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes, “Honestly, this break up makes me feel relieved. I know you still think about _him_ every now and then. I still think about my mate too. Your mate is still alive, Yeol. You still have the chance.”

 

“Let’s see what this called destiny have in store for us,” Chanyeol smiled, “Thank you for being my girlfriend. I was truly happy being with you.”

 

The two parted with renewed friendship. After finishing their meal, Chanyeol offered to take Wendy home but the omega declined. With the promise to keep in touch, Wendy finally said her final goodbye.

 

Chanyeol sighed as he started his car. Before Wendy, Chanyeol had tried dating other people: betas, alphas, and omegas. His mother was so worried about him that she suggested blind dates for her alpha son. To please his mother, Chanyeol went to every one of them… until he met Wendy. Wendy was the daughter of his mother’s trusted friend.

 

He knew it was wrong, but Chanyeol had compared each one of his dates with Baekhyun.

 

Nothing compared to Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol would always find fault among his dates. He would always take note of every little movement. He would nitpick on the gestures that were opposite of Baekhyun’s.

 

The alpha trudged his way back home with the thoughts of his destined omega. The photograph that he found in Kyungsoo’s report was still in his possession. He fervently kept in inside his wallet. Small creases were now visible on the corners of the photograph, but Chanyeol could not still find the heart to keep Baekhyun’s picture away.

 

Upon reaching his apartment, Chanyeol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The scent was long gone. _His_ scent had long disappeared, but Chanyeol could still picture Baekhyun in his favorite yellow apron smiling at him greeting him a _“welcome home.”_ Upon entering, a vanilla cottony scent would embrace his senses. Next, he would be welcomed by the savory smell of home cooked meals that Baekhyun loved to make.

 

On days that he was stressed, Baekhyun would gently guide him down the couch, asking him to lie down on the former’s lap. He would soon feel Baekhyun’s magical fingers massaging his temples. Chanyeol would close his eyes and everything would be at peace.

 

With his lights still off, Chanyeol went to his couch and took out his last photo of Baekhyun.

 

“Are you happy wherever you are?” Chanyeol asked, “I’m a little bit sad today. I just broke up with Wendy. I’m still a horrible person, am I not? I hurt another person again.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. Anyone who would see at that moment would think that he was crazy. Who talks to photos nowadays?

 

Exhaustion taking over, the alpha closed his eyes. Baekhyun’s photo still on his hand, Chanyeol finally succumb to the darkness.

 

* * *

 

_Come home._

 

Chanyeol woke up from his afternoon nap with a text message from his mother requesting his presence at their home. The alpha left their home when he was old enough. Chanyeol could still not accept his father’s presence. His father had caused him and his mother so much suffering.

 

_Please._

 

The alpha sighed. His mother begging him was enough to let him reply with an affirmative answer. It was just dinner anyway. Chanyeol could spare a few minutes of his time with his mother. Perhaps, his father would not join them. It had always been like that: his mother preparing meals for Chanyeol and his father who was absent and would always forego eating at home with his family because of business priorities.

 

Ever since his mother tried to kill herself, his father had somehow mellowed. His eyes were kinder. His eyes were more open. Chanyeol, when he was still living in their home, would notice the subtle looks that his father would have. Once, he had seen a quick flash of worry. On most days, he had seen nonchalance and indifference. Oh how Chanyeol hated his father.

 

A few more minutes, Chanyeol found himself entering the house that he had left a long time ago. Not much had changed. The house was still big and it looked lonely to be only inhabited by just two people. However, Chanyeol could pinpoint the changed aura of the house. The house felt more relaxed and welcoming. A bunch of fresh flowers could be found in every corner of the huge home, probably the doing of his mother.

 

“Chanyeol, my son,” his mother greeted as she took quick steps to embrace her son, “It has been a while. I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, mom,” Chanyeol replied, kissing his mother’s cheek.

 

“I cooked all your favorites. I heard Wendy broke up with you.”

 

It had been almost three months since they called it off. Chanyeol wanted to keep everything private, but Sehun must have blabbered the breakup to his mother. The alpha sighed. Sehun needed to have his own filter.

 

It now made sense. This was his mother’s way of comforting him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you two broke up?”

 

“Where is _he?”_ Chanyeol quickly changed the subject.

 

Disappointment was clearly mirrored in his mother’s eyes.

  
“Even until now, you can’t still call him your father. He’s not home. Your father said that he will try to go home earlier because you’re finally visiting us.”

 

“He was never a father to me,” Chanyeol reasoned, “Let’s just drop the topic. Mom, I’m hungry. Feed me?”

 

His mother finally smiled. Chanyeol, who had grown too fast, was an independent man. It was a rare sight to have Chanyeol whine for his mother’s cooking.

 

Chanyeol’s mother loved fusion. She loved cooking both Italian and Korean. Chanyeol loved her kimchi arrabiata, a trait that he unfortunately shared with his father.

 

“Yeol, my friend knows this omega who’s looking for a date—“

 

“Mom,” Chanyeol whined while slurping his first serving of pasta, “I just broke up with Wendy. Can we take a little rest?”

 

“But you’re not getting any younger,” his mother reasoned, “You’re in the marrying age.”

 

Chanyeol just shrugged, still enjoying his plate of pasta. When did the last time that Chanyeol tasted home cooked meals? He had always been eating outside or having Chinese takeout.

 

“Is it still him?” His mother asked.

 

The alpha stopped. He grabbed the table napkin and wiped his lips.

 

“It will always be him.”

 

Silence reigned over and was only broken at the arrival of his father.

 

Chanyeol, for once, was thankful that his father had arrived.

 

Chanyeol’s father arrived just before the alpha and his mother finished their meals. With the arrival of his father, an air of awkwardness reigned. His mother stood up and kissed his father home, gently removing the alpha’s coat and prompting him to sit and have a meal.

 

“Chanyeol,” his father acknowledged.

 

Chanyeol paid no heed. Instead, he finished his meal and stood up.

 

“I’m done. Thanks for the meal, mom.”

 

“Yeol—“

 

His mother tried to make him stay, but he was quicker. Chanyeol left the dining room and was about to get his car keys when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Let’s talk.”

 

It was his father. Chanyeol could smell the alpha scent that his father was emitting. It was a commanding scent. An alpha son is nothing compared to his alpha father. Even if Chanyeol hated it, the alpha in him was acknowledging the power of the one that was in front of him. The domineering presence of his father was enough to prompt him to nod his head.

 

His father had led Chanyeol to the former’s study room. It was the room that Chanyeol hated the most. It was where his father would always stay. Chanyeol bitterly chuckled. He had seen his father more times in this room than inside the masters’ bedroom where his mother resides. His father loved his work more than his family.

 

“I apologize.”

 

Chanyeol raised his brow.

 

“I am not a good father, Chanyeol. And for that, I am deeply ashamed.”

 

“I’m glad you know.”

 

“I am not a good father, but I have treasured you in my own little ways… ways that I have now realized were not enough.”

 

Chanyeol kept mum. As much as possible, he wanted minimal contact with his father.

 

Looking at his father, the domineering aura of the alpha was now nowhere to be found. Instead, what he saw was an old man. His eyes were softened. His face, which Chanyeol remembered as young, had now bore the symptoms of his old age. Fine wrinkles littered his father’s face. His hair was starting to turn gray.

 

Time had indeed passed.

 

“Do you want a drink?” His father offered, taking out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

 

“I thought mother banned you from drinking alcohol?”

His father was now passed his prime age. From what Chanyeol had last heard, his father’s health had not been the best lately.

 

“Your mother worries endlessly. The doctor said that it’s fine to drink as long as it is only occasionally.”

 

Sitting in front of his father, Chanyeol just looked at him. Chanyeol could not even remember the last time the two of them sat down and just talk. His father poured him a drink which Chanyeol accepted.

 

“I lost my mate,” Chanyeol started, “just like how you almost lost mother.”

 

His father just listened without uttering a word.

 

“You know I hate you,” the alpha son chuckled bitterly, “but it seemed like I am indeed your son. I hate you, but I made the same mistakes as you did.”

 

“But you learned.”

 

Chanyeol raised his head in surprise.

 

“You learned, son,” his father continued, “A mistake without learning is mere failure.”

 

“He hates me now,” Chanyeol confessed, “At least I think he must… after all the things I’ve done--”

 

“He doesn’t,” his father interrupted, “I’m sure he doesn’t.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“A person who truly loves someone can never hate that someone who had broken his heart. It’s how love works. I experienced it firsthand with your mother. Ah, love is a wonderful force.”

 

It was reassuring, almost comforting.

 

Chanyeol smiled as he downed his drink.

 

“I need to go, _father.”_

 

* * *

 

“Mom,” Chanyeol sighed again, “I told you I’m here in Prague because of a business deal. I’m not here to meet the omega friend of your friend. I have no time to spare.”

 

 _“Chanyeol,”_ his mother answered. She called and Chanyeol had to choice but to receive the call because his father had somehow threatened him if he did not pick up the phone.

 

_“Please, just one meal. Dinner. That’s all I’m asking. I’ve already set you up. The omega boy had already agreed to meet you. Please.”_

 

The alpha just sighed. It had been two years since he last dated seriously. His last serious relationship was with Wendy. Now, Wendy was pregnant with her first child. His ex-girlfriend had met a young, nice doctor and the two were now happily married. At least, one of them had found happiness. Chanyeol smiled at the remembrance of the wedding ceremony. Baekhyun would’ve loved how the wedding was planned. It was almost magical.

 

Chanyeol was in Prague because the company was looking into venturing into the area. Recently, the number of weddings held in the country had increased. The country owes its beauty to its architectural diversity. The old, but fairtytale-like feel and atmosphere of the country was a majestic background for an unforgettable wedding.

 

_Baekhyun would have loved this place._

 

Chanyeol’s phone buzzed. It was his mother reminding him of where the classical cafe was. It was where he would meet the omega later.

 

_The café is near the astronomical clock._

 

It was Chanyeol’s first time in Prague. He did not even bother researching about the tourist spots in the the country because he did not plan on staying for long. He just needed to finish his business and go back home.

 

“Astronomical clock?”

 

Sending the address to his driver, Chanyeol readied himself for the dinner date. From what his mother told him, the place had a piano bar. Every night, performances from famous pianists around the world would be held in the café. Scenes from the movie Amadeus were rumored to be filmed in the area. The restaurant was private with a classical feel. It was located on the topmost part of a building, overlooking the famed clock and the whole city.

 

His mother had always had exquisite taste.

 

Chanyeol finished his look for the night: a part of his black, silky hair brushed up, forming a comma upon his forehead; his top was satin blue, complementing his skin well, while his bottom was pair of black slacks. He opted to let the top three buttons of his shirt open, giving out a relaxed feel and look from the handsome man.

 

Upon arriving at the area, Chanyeol glanced at his silver Rolex watch. He was early. He had at least half an hour to kill before his scheduled date. It would probably best to roam around the area first.

 

People were sparse in the cobbles streets. Couples were abundant though. It seemed like this place was a hotspot for couples. Chanyeol chuckled; nothing less from his romantic mother. The dimmed yellow and orange lights were giving off classic feels to the streets.

 

Chanyeol passed by a vendor. The old man was selling necklaces with what seemed like clock pendants.

 

“How much are these?” He asked in lightly accented English.

 

The old man told him the price. Chanyeol shrugged and bought one. Since he was already there, he might as well buy himself a souvenir.

 

He was opening his wallet when a certain photograph fell out to the cobbled ground.

 

“Oh.”

 

Chanyeol quickly picked the photograph up, gently dusting off the dirt particles that stuck to the photo. He looked at the photograph and stilled for a moment. The clock in the background oddly resembled the pendant of the necklace that he just bought.

 

_Could it be--?_

 

“Excuse me, sir,” Chanyeol asked the vendor once again, “Where can I find this clock?”

 

“Ah, that’s the astronomical clock! The necklace that you just bought is patterned after it. Just go straight ahead to see the real clock.”

 

Chanyeol let out the breath that he didn’t know he kept in.

 

“T-thank you.”

 

With a little bit hazy steps, Chanyeol went to the direction that the vendor had shown him. He could see it now. The huge astronomical clock. There were a few people around taking photos. _Baekhyun… Baekhyun had also once taken a photo like these tourists._

 

Chanyeol held the photograph in his hand even tighter. He could feel every bone in his body shivering at the possibility.

 

_Baekhyun could be here._

 

It had been six years, but Baekhyun could still be here.

 

Chanyeol could pinpoint where Baekhyun stood in the photo. He could almost see the happy expression that Baekhyun had on. Everything was suddenly becoming surreal. He was so close to Baekhyun, yet still so far. Baekhyun had been here on the same spot that he was standing on six years ago.

 

The alpha chuckled. Baekhyun might not be in Prague, but the omega had been here. And that was enough to shake up Chanyeol’s world.

 

Chanyeol was just six years too late.

 

His phone buzzed. It was in incoming call. And the trance was broken.

 

Chanyeol grabbed his phone and answered his mother’s call.

 

_“Chanyeol, I thought we talked about this. Your date is waiting for you. He was worried that you will not show up since he had been waiting for more than half an hour now.”_

 

The man was back to reality. Baekhyun was not there, and he had to attend a date that his mother had arranged for him. _So close._ He was so close. With a sigh, he left the place and headed straight to the café nearby.

 

It was not hard to find. The café was just right in front of the clock.

 

“Good evening sir,” the maîtres welcomed him, “Table for how many?”

 

“I have a reservation under Lee Jieun,” Chanyeol answered. Lee Jieun was his mother’s friend.

 

“Oh, right this way sir.”

 

He was led to the more private section of the café. On the middle was an old brown grand piano. Currently, a young man was playing Chopin’s Ballade No. 3, setting the mood of the café. Chanyeol could feel eyes on him, probably because of his stature and presence.

 

They neared a round table for two. Small, fragrant candles were lighted in the middle. Someone was already sitting. His date had his back on him, so Chanyeol could not gauge his face.

 

He had brown hair. It looked soft, like a puppy’s.

 

As they went closer to the table. Chanyeol could smell a vaguely familiar scent.

 

His heartbeat started to drum a tad bit faster. Sweat started forming.

 

_No, it can’t be. No._

 

He knew it. He could feel it. He could smell _him._

 

It was the mixture of vanilla and a cottony scent.

 

 

* * *

 

_After all this time..._

 

 

Chanyeol was lying on the hammock on the terrace of their hotel in Prague. The omega was in his arms, his head lying directly where the alpha’s heart beats. Chanyeol’s toned arms were snaked around the smaller’s waist, supporting the omega in case they fall.

 

It was already sunset.

 

The setting sun had casted his golden rays and the couple had been bathing under it. Chanyeol looked down and saw Baekhyun’s face aglow with orange and golden hues of the sun. An engagement ring with a diamond glimmered as the sun rays fall upon it, making Chanyeol smile in delight.

 

_God, he was breathtaking._

 

“What are you thinking, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun teased as he drew circles around Chanyeol’s bare chest.

 

“How breathtaking you are.”

 

“Cheesy,” Baekhyun kissed the tip of his nose, “Too cheesy. But I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They were bathing in their post coital afterglow.

  
It had been three years since Chanyeol met Baekhyun in Prague. Now, the couple came back to travel.

 

Chanyeol gently placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s mark, near the omega’s nape. It took them a while, but here they were back in each other’s arms.

 

They had started anew. They were stronger. They were better versions of themselves.

 

_“We fell in love, Chanyeol._

 

_This love made us hit ground zero… and in that moment, I realized that there is nowhere to go but up._

 

_We did not just fall in love._

 

_We were raised in love.”_

 

 

Fin. (really)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you disappointed? :))) 
> 
> Anyway, it's finished. Everything about the last part is rushed, I apologize. But somehow, this was the ending that I had in mind. It almost took me a year to finish RIL and I'm glad it's done. Writing RIL was really heavy on my part. I might add special chapters, but we'll see...


End file.
